Stalemate ::Versão portuguesa::
by Heisuke
Summary: UA Vários pairings - AxM KxK etc. Um agente federal chega a uma pequena cidade para colaborar na investigação do assassinato de uma jovem rapariga. Em quem confiar, já que ninguém é o que aparenta ser?
1. Capítulo I

**A/N:** Enquanto que alguns de vocês poderão relacionar a premissa "um agente vai a uma pequena cidade de província colaborar na resolução de um horrível crime, etc." com a série de televisão (já bem antiga) Twin Peaks, outros por certo desconhecem-na por completo. Contudo, as semelhanças com a dita série ficam-se por aí, o que quer dizer que a história evolui num sentido totalmente distinto. É passada num universo alternativo, nos dias de hoje.

Outra coisa... eu raramente escrevo em português, mas o público frequentador desta secção em língua portuguesa de Rurouni Kenshin pareceu-me tão simpático que decidi experimentar. Espero que me possam ajudar com as vossas críticas, pois estou sempre disposta a aprender!

Já escrevi demais, vamos à história!

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Quem diria...?

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori olhou com indisfarçável desânimo para a rua principal da pequena e parada cidade de Toba. Vendo a calma e tranquilidade que por ali reinavam parecia-lhe quase impossível que um tão horrível assassinato tivesse sido perpetrado nos bosques que circundavam a cidade, e muito menos que a vítima, uma jovem rapariga de 22 anos, ainda há dois dias por ali se passeasse, indo à escola e fazendo compras na mercearia da esquina.

Agora estava morta e teria sem dúvida deixado saudades naqueles que a haviam conhecido. Aoshi nunca sequer lhe tinha visto a cara, mas lamentava-se sempre que uma tão jovem vida deixava o mundo dos vivos, talvez em reminiscência dos anos que tão estupidamente tinha deitado fora ao envolver-se em situações pouco recomendáveis.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não era altura nem o local certo para meditar nesse género de assuntos. _«Nem agora nem nunca...»_ acrescentou em pensamento. O chefe da polícia local esperava-o na esquadra (que ele não fazia ideia onde fosse) e, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso, constatou que já levava meia hora de atraso. O chefe da polícia devia com certeza estar furioso. Mas isso realmente não lhe interessava. Afastando impacientemente os cabelos negros que insistiam em cair-lhe para os olhos, seguiu caminho.

**XxXxXxX**

Por fim tinha conseguido encontrar a esquadra, que não era, afinal, muito longe do lugar onde antes se tinha detido a contemplar a cidade e os seus próprios pensamentos. O chefe da polícia, um homem com pouco mais de 30 anos, impressionantemente alto e de aspecto ameaçador esperava-o à porta.

"Shinomori, é você?" perguntou ele, soprando-lhe para a cara o fumo do cigarro que estava a fumar.

"Sim." respondeu Aoshi, desagradado pelas evidentes más-maneiras daquele polícia de província. "E o senhor é...?"

O homem esboçou um meio-sorriso sarcástico enquanto sacudia ligeiramente a cabeça para afastar dos olhos as madeixas de cabelo negro que lhe caíam para a cara.

"Saitou. Hajime Saitou. Chefe da polícia desta cidadezinha no meio de nada."

"Agente federal Aoshi Shinomori, de Kyoto..."

Saitou interrompeu-o de imediato, levantando a mão.

"Pare. Já sei. Ou julga que não temos telefones?"

Os frios olhos azuis de Aoshi lançaram-lhe um olhar perigoso. Com quem é que aquele idiota pensaria que estava a falar? Um dos seus subordinados mentecaptos?

"Conto com a sua inteira colaboração neste caso." declarou Aoshi, num tom irritado. "Esperava que demonstrasse mais consideração por um _colega_ que o veio ajudar."

"_Ajudar_? Deve haver um mal-entendido. Eu não pedi a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos dos Federais lá de Tokyo, ou Kyoto, ou o raio que o parta. Quero deixar bem claro," Saitou apontou, quase espetando um dedo nos olhos de Aoshi. "que a sua _ajuda_, como tão alegremente lhe chama, foi-me imposta e não é de todo bem-vinda. Para mim, isto é como que um certificado de incompetência que me passam."

"Certificado de incompetência? Bem, lá terão as suas razões." disse Aoshi, com um sorriso malicioso, feliz por Saitou lhe ter proporcionado um pretexto tão bom para fazer troça na cara dele. Quaisquer pensamentos relacionados com a cooperação entre ambos foram imediatamente abandonados.

"Ui! Se olhares pudessem matar..."

Os dois homens olharam na direcção de onde vinha a voz, dando de caras com um rapaz que certamente não teria mais de 20 anos, alto, de ombros largos e um penteado demasiado parecido com uma crista de galo para ser considerado normal. O rapaz sacudiu o seu cabelo-desafiador-da-gravidade e deu uma gargalhada.

"Não me digas que és aquele agente federal de Kyoto!" exclamou ele. "Aqui o Saitou não tem feito mais nada senão queixar-se desde que soube que ias vir."

"Acontece que o agente federal tem um nome." disse Aoshi calmamente, mas não sem dar à sua voz um quê de gélido. "Para ti e para o teu _chefe_, é Shinomori-san."

O rapaz pareceu levar aquilo na brincadeira e, com um largo sorriso, apontou para si próprio.

"Chamo-me Sanosuke Sagara e este é o meu primeiro caso! Quer dizer, se exceptuarmos a vandalização do quintal da velha Ogata-san na semana passada..."

"Faz-me um favor e cala-te... _ahou_." rosnou Saitou com um olhar assassino.

Sanosuke não pareceu a Aoshi do género de ouvir os insultos de Saitou e ficar calado, mas com certeza a sua curiosidade de saber pormenores do caso levara a melhor, pois seguiu-os docilmente até ao gabinete de Saitou, onde este tinha guardado todo o material relacionado com o homicídio.

Aoshi sentou-se no confortável sofá de cabedal que estava encostado a um canto, perto da única janela no gabinete de Saitou. O mal-humorado polícia atirou-lhe a pasta contendo os detalhes do caso e fotografias do corpo, claramente fazendo pontaria à sua cabeça. Aoshi olhou-o de relance após segurar a pasta de forma quase precária. Abriu-a e olhou para as fotografias ao mesmo tempo que Saitou acendia outro cigarro e Sanosuke se sentava em cima da mesa.

"Tomoe Himura, apelido de solteira Yukishiro." murmurou Aoshi para si próprio, lendo os dados pessoais da vítima. Passando os olhos pelas fotografias do cadáver pálido e nu lamentou uma vez mais que tanta gente tivesse de morrer daquela maneira. Os cabelos negros e longos de Tomoe contrastavam sombriamente com a sua pele, impossivelmente branca. O sangue que a tingira tinha sido parcialmente levado pelas águas da ribeira junto à qual tinha sido encontrada. Múltiplos cortes e facadas denunciavam a causa de morte.

"Violada?" perguntou Aoshi a Saitou.

"Em princípio, sim." respondeu ele, soprando uma nuvem de fumo. "Contudo, não podemos ter a certeza disso."

"Como assim? Fizeram-lhe uma autópsia, presumo?"

"Sou mais uma vez obrigado a recordá-lo que, embora isto pareça o fim do mundo, não o é na realidade. _Claro_ que temos uma médica-legista e _claro_ que fizemos a autópsia do corpo."

"Então? Qual é a dificuldade?"

"O marido dela, Kenshin Himura, está fechado em casa desde que soube da morte dela. Quando o fomos interrogar não disse uma palavra, dir-se-ia ou que está em choque ou que enlouqueceu de vez. Por isso não podemos comprovar que os vestígios que encontrámos no cadáver pertencem ao assassino e possível violador. Podiam muito bem ser do Himura."

"Vou ter de falar com esse Kenshin Himura. Onde mora?"

"Acabei de dizer que essa hipótese está descartada, não fui suficientemente claro? Ele não fala com ninguém, muito menos com alguém que não conhece."

"Tenho de falar com ele, mesmo assim. Leva-me lá ou tenho que descobrir sozinho o caminho?"

"Seja." suspirou Saitou. "Hoje não estou para me chatear, muito menos consigo."

"Ah pois, para isso estou aqui eu!" exclamou inesperadamente Sanosuke. "Ou já te esqueceste que ainda temos contas para ajustar em combate?"

Aoshi olhava para um e outro, maldizendo em pensamento a falta de profissionalismo e ineficácia daqueles polícias, que até nas horas de serviço falavam em dar pancada um ao outro. Isto é, se o miúdo era mesmo polícia. Parecia demasiado novo e pouco treinado para o cargo. Era uma questão que poria a Saitou, depois de ter interrogado Kenshin Himura.

"Podemos ir?" inquiriu Aoshi com um ar de tédio, depois de se fartar de ver Sanosuke e Saitou a agredirem-se verbalmente.

**XxXxXxX**

Em frente a um dojo com muito bom aspecto, que Saitou disse pertencer aos Himura, os três detiveram-se.

"Um dojo?" murmurou Aoshi.

"Sim, os Himura, marido e mulher, eram professores de kendo. Davam-se muito bem com os miúdos aqui da zona." informou Sanosuke. "Eu às vezes até me fazia de convidado para as refeições, porque o salário que o Saitou me paga não me dá para mandar cantar um cego, muito menos para comer no restaurante."

"E já experimentaste cozinhar, _ahou_?" retorquiu Saitou.

Sanosuke fez-lhe um gesto ofensivo com os dedos e Saitou ripostou soprando-lhe o fumo do seu sempre presente cigarro para a cara. Aoshi teve de impedir-se de sorrir ao descobrir o método ofensivo de Saitou: soprar fumo para a cara das pessoas e, quem sabe, um dia mais tarde oferecer-lhes de presente um cancro de pulmão.

Saitou avançou para a porta de madeira forrada a papel e fê-la deslizar suavemente com um ruído sibilante.

"Hum..." começou Sanosuke, hesitante. "Não devíamos bater primeiro?"

Saitou não era, evidentemente, da mesma opinião e entrou sem cerimónias, seguido de Aoshi. Enquanto semicerrava os olhos para os habituar à escuridão, Aoshi conseguiu vislumbrar uma figura sentada num canto, encostado à parede com a cabeça baixa, quase entre os joelhos. Segurava uma katana e estava completamente imóvel. Não deu acordo de si, nem mesmo quando Saitou e Aoshi pararam mesmo à sua frente. Aoshi conseguia agora ver que os longos cabelos deste misterioso homem eram de um ruivo flamejante, algo que ele nunca tinha visto. Uma cicatriz em forma de cruz atravessava-lhe a face esquerda, parcialmente escondida por algumas madeixas ruivas desalinhadas.

"Himura!" chamou Saitou. "Queremos falar contigo."

Kenshin Himura levantou a cabeça, mas os seus olhos estranhamente vazios não davam qualquer indicação de que ele os estivesse a ouvir.

"Queremos falar contigo sobre a tua mulher... Tomoe-san." disse Aoshi suavemente.

"Tomoe..." murmurou Kenshin. "Ela..."

Saitou e Aoshi olharam-no, expectantes. Sanosuke juntou-se-lhes, aparentemente triste para além de palavras ao ver Kenshin naquele estado.

"A culpa é minha." declarou Kenshin, baixando a cabeça novamente. "Estou cansado... queria tanto dormir, mas não consigo fechar os olhos..."

Saitou esboçou um esgar de impaciência ao ouvir aquelas palavras que não faziam nenhum sentido.

Kenshin levantou novamente a cabeça.

"Posso vê-la?" perguntou finalmente, com uma voz estrangulada.

* * *

**A/N: **Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem mais capítulos? A vossa opinião é importante! 


	2. Capítulo II

**A/N:** Obrigada por me apoiarem com as vossas entusiásticas reviews, **Amanda e Luana** e **Natalie**. Nem fazem ideia do que isso significa para mim :D

**Amanda e Luana:** Bem, quanto ao teu pedido, podemos talvez optar por uma solução de compromisso? Como gostas de AoshixMegumi e eu gosto de AoshixMisao, prometo que arranjo maneira de pôr ambos na história. Pode ser? ;)

**Disclaimer:** Eu não devia precisar de repetir isto mas, mais uma vez, nada em Rurouni Kenshin me pertence.

* * *

A médica-legista afastou o lençol branco que cobria o corpo de Tomoe com um gesto rápido e calculado. Também ela sentiu a dor de Kenshin quando os seus olhos pousaram no cadáver sem vida da rapariga de quem todos gostavam. Estranhamente, o ruivo não deixou transparecer nenhum sentimento de tristeza ou de raiva. Dir-se-ia que estava apático, longe de tudo e de todos. Era quase surreal vê-lo assim, ele que sempre tinha uma palavra amável nos lábios para quem quer que encontrasse na rua e um sorriso pronto.

Megumi Takani engoliu as lágrimas e voltou a cobrir Tomoe com o lençol. Virou-se para Saitou e Aoshi, que esperavam pela reacção de Kenshin (que, contudo, não se manifestara) um pouco mais afastados. Sanosuke ficara à espera à porta do pequeno hospital, dizendo que apenas entraria num quando estivesse morto ou quase a morrer.

"E agora?" perguntou a médica aos dois polícias, olhando de relance para Kenshin, que se quedara imóvel olhando fixamente para a elevação no lençol que escondia a cara de Tomoe.

"Agora, para a esquadra." respondeu-lhe Saitou, irritado, com certeza sofrendo já os efeitos da privação de tabaco depois de, um pouco antes, Megumi lhe ter lançado um olhar agressivo quando ele tentara acender um cigarro. _«Aqui não se fuma, Saitou-san!»_, ao que ele respondera: _«Você é idiota ou faz-se? Acha que os mortos se vão importar?»_. "Ainda temos de interrogar o Himura e se ele continuar a não responder, atirá-lo para a cadeia por suspeita da homicídio."

Aoshi olhou-o como se Saitou tivesse subitamente ficado louco.

"Acho que se está a precipitar, senhor _chefe da polícia_. Que provas tem disso?"

"E a si, senhor _agente federal_, digo-lhe que se cale. Eu aqui sou a autoridade e já lhe disse antes que não preciso da sua ajuda para nada."

"Eu vou." declarou Kenshin subitamente. "Quero colaborar na investigação... e descobrir quem fez isto à Tomoe. E mais importante ainda, porque o fez."

"Então já acordaste, Himura." troçou Saitou. "Já não era sem tempo."

"Vamos, Himura-san?" perguntou Aoshi suavemente, ao que Kenshin respondeu com um aceno. "Obrigado pela sua ajuda, Takani-san." acrescentou o agente.

"Pode tratar-me por Megumi, Shinomori-san. Quando diz Takani-san olho em volta à procura do meu pai!" riu ela, embora sem vontade.

Aoshi fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e saiu sem mais delongas e sem um sorriso. Megumi estranhou a frieza que parecia acompanhar aquele homem em cada passo que dava.

**XxXxXxX**

O interrogatório decorreu sem conflitos (apenas algumas palavras amargas por parte de Saitou, mas isso era de esperar) e, por fim, os polícias puderam estabelecer com um certo grau de certeza que Tomoe tinha sido, de facto, violada. Isso trazia toda uma nova dimensão ao caso pois, como Sanosuke defendia...

"Então é um pervertido qualquer! Mas eu não conheço nenhum pervertido nesta cidade!"

"Isso não é algo que as pessoas tragam escrito na testa, _ahou_."

"Não comeces!" ameaçou Sano, agitando um punho em frente à cara de Saitou.

Kenshin estava sentado numa cadeira a olhar para o vazio, mas de repente pareceu acordar.

"Vão precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa?" perguntou ele a Aoshi, visto que os outros dois polícias se encontravam demasiado ocupados a discutir um com o outro. "Tenho as aulas da tarde para dar, os meus alunos estão a contar comigo..."

"Sim, pode ir. Mas mantenha-se disponível, caso precisemos de mais alguma coisa."

Kenshin baixou a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento e saiu silenciosamente pela porta. Aoshi suspirou e tossiu levemente para chamar a atenção de Sano e Saitou.

"Seria melhor," começou ele. "começarmos a interrogar as pessoas mais próximas da vítima. Os amigos, família e tudo o mais."

Saitou virou-se para Sanosuke.

"O Shinomori tem razão, vai tu tratar disso."

"Tratar de quê? Não sou o teu pau-mandado!"

"Lamento desiludir-te, mas enquanto eu te pagar um salário, _sim_, és o meu pau-mandado."

Sanosuke resmungou em voz baixa e cedeu.

"Está bem. Quem queres que traga?"

"Ora vejamos... para j�, Kaoru Kamiya e Misao Makimachi, que às vezes davam uma ajuda no dojo. Com os miúdos que lá têm aulas falamos depois. Traz essas duas."

Depois de Sanosuke deixar o escritório de Saitou, Aoshi falou.

"Que me pode dizer acerca dessas duas raparigas?"

"Não muito. Não costumo dar-me com miúdos."

"Um pouco de seriedade, por favor." pediu Aoshi com um ar cansado.

"Já que pede tão gentilmente... Creio que andam ambas à volta dos 18 anos, talvez um pouco menos porque ainda andam no liceu. Foram alunas no dojo durante uma série de anos e agora ajudam a treinar os alunos mais jovens. A Makimachi trabalha no restaurante aqui perto e julgo que a Kamiya não tem emprego. Chega?"

"Quase. E a relação entre elas e os Himura, que tal era?"

"Boa, tanto quanto sei. Aliás, ninguém se dá mal com os Himura. É difícil ter algo contra eles, andavam sempre por aí a sorrir todos contentes."

"Obviamente, vai ser difícil voltar a ver isso."

"Obviamente." concordou Saitou, acendendo um cigarro.

**XxXxXxX**

"Trouxe a Misao, Saitou. Fui a casa da Kaoru mas não estava ninguém." anunciou Sanosuke passado algum tempo, entreabrindo a porta do escritório. "Posso mandá-la entrar?"

Saitou assentiu e ficou a olhar fixamente para a rapariga morena de pequena estatura e cabelos extremamente longos apanhados numa trança, com olhos azuis enormes que denunciavam a sua preocupação. Olhou assustada para o imponente Aoshi, que ainda não conhecia. Tal como Megumi, ficara literalmente arrepiada pelo seu aspecto duro e frio.

"Shinomori, queres fazer as honras?"

Aoshi assentiu e preparou-se para conduzir sozinho o interrogatório, visto que Saitou lho tinha permitido.

"Nome, idade, morada e profissão, por favor, Makimachi-san."

"Misao." Aoshi fixou-a com um olhar inquiridor. A rapariga corou até à raiz dos cabelos. "Hum... queria dizer que me pode tratar por Misao. Quanto ao resto, tenho 16 anos, quase 17." Amaldiçoou-se a si própria. _«Porque é que estás a agir como uma miúda tonta! Como se interessasse para alguma coisa que vais fazer 17 anos...»_. Teve de fazer um esforço para não bater com a cabeça contra as paredes. "Erm... vivo por cima do restaurante ali na esquina com o meu avô e o resto dos empregados. Também trabalho lá quando não estou na escola."

Aoshi acenou com a cabeça enquanto tomava nota das informações.

"Hum... se calhar não davia perguntar isto, mas..." Misao hesitou. "Podem dizer-me o que se passa? Porque estou aqui? Ninguém me disse nada..."

Saitou esmagou o cigarro num cinzeiro já a transbordar e declarou insensivelmente:

"Tomoe Himura foi violada e assassinada. Ou vice-versa, dependendo do grau de perversão do assassino."

Aoshi deitou-lhe um olhar furioso. _«Era preciso dizer isso assim?»_

"A Tomoe... ela... assassinada? Mas... como?"

"Misao, estás bem?" inquiriu Sanosuke, preocupado. "Queres um copo de água?"

A rapariga sacudiu a mão de Sanosuke pousada nas suas costas.

"Não, obrigada. Assassinada? Como é possível? Ainda anteontem..." Misao interrompeu-se aí, finalmente compreendendo completamente o que lhe tinham acabado de dizer. Enquanto murmurava palavras incompreensíveis os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Talvez seja melhor continuarmos isto mais tarde." Aoshi levantou-se e estava prestes a abrir a porta do escritório quando a dita porta se abriu de repente, quase lhe batendo na cara. Era um outro polícia, desta feita um homem com um penteado ainda mais estranho que o de Sanosuke, parecido com... uma vassoura. Estava ofegante e dobrado sobre si mesmo, agarrado à maçaneta da porta para se impedir de cair ao chão.

"É mesmo necessário todo este teatro tão dramático, Chou?" perguntou Saitou, uma vez mais envolto em fumo.

"É... a Kaoru Kamiya... encontrámo-la a... vaguear... perto dos caminhos de ferro desactivados! Foi atacada, ao que parece... pelo mesmo homem!"

* * *

**A/N:** Como sempre, as vossas opiniões são bem-vindas ;P 


	3. Capítulo III

**A/N:** Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelas vossas reviews, **Natalie**, **Amanda e Luana** e **Lady Etrusca**! Já vos disse que vocês são muito simpáticas? Merecem um prémio por acompanharem as minhas pobres tentativas de escrever um romance policial ;P

**Lady Etrusca: **Já emolduraste a tua foto do James Dean? ;D

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, só o enredo da história. E os cigarros do Saitou também são meus, só porque já me disseram que têm piada.

* * *

Num espaçoso quarto de hospital, as paredes pintadas de branco refectiam violentamente a claridade que entrava pela janela e que contrastava com a disposição escura e sombria que reinava no interior. Aoshi e Saitou mantinham-se silenciosos perto da porta e olhavam ambos fixamente na mesma direcção: para uma das camas da enfermaria, aliás, a única que se encontrava ocupada. 

"Quando podemos falar com ela?" perguntou o impassível Aoshi ao médico, que mexia agilmente nos sacos de soro.

"Agora está sedada, receio que ainda vão ter de esperar bastante."

Na cama jazia Kaoru Kamiya, que havia dois dias que não dava acordo de si. A ausência de ferimentos graves não impedira que a jovem rapariga apenas fosse capaz de murmurar palavras ininteligíveis, quando a haviam encontrado. Fisicamente, apenas sofrera alguns cortes superficiais. Psicologicamente, temia-se que os efeitos do ataque tivessem sido bastante mais graves. Agora dormia sob o efeito de sedativos, que haviam devolvido a calma à sua pálida face emoldurada por longos cabelos negros, tão semelhantes aos de Tomoe.

"Este caso está a revelar-se mais complicado do que parecia à primeira vista." admitiu finalmente Saitou. "Tomou dimensões nunca vistas aqui na cidade."

"Está a admitir que afinal é capaz de precisar da minha ajuda?" perguntou Aoshi maliciosamente, embora sem um sorriso.

"Que disparate. Não estou a dizer nada disso." Saitou sorriu de uma forma quase feroz, o que o fez parecer-se a um lobo mais do que nunca. "É um desafio para mim. Um teste, nada mais. Quanto mais difícil for... maior a recompensa."

"Que recompensa?" Aoshi começara a pensar que o polícia tinha subitamente perdido o juízo.

"Vê-se mesmo que tu não estás nisto por gosto. Se calhar o teu pai foi polícia e querias seguir-lhe as pegadas. Que comovente." troçou Saitou, olhando-o de lado e provocando-o com um meio sorriso de desdém. "Eu sim, estou nisto por gosto. Punir criminosos, é o que quero fazer. _Aku. Soku. Zan_ 1 Delito, punição expeditiva. Isso é a minha recompensa."

_«Agora é que não tenho dúvidas de que o homem perdeu a cabeça. Há gente que não davia andar por aí com uma arma à cintura, e este é uma dessas pessoas.»_

"Em que pensas, Shinomori?"

"Nada." mentiu. "É só que, se ela não acordar depressa..."

Não conseguiu terminar a frase porque foi interrompido pela abertura súbita da porta. Era Kenshin Himura.

"Ah, Himura, que bom ver-te." exclamou Saitou, num tom trocista. "Que bons ventos te trazem?"

Mas Kenshin não o ouvia; em vez disso, estava concentrado no magro corpo debaixo dos lençóis.

"Como está ela?" perguntou ele a Aoshi, conseguindo o feito notável de ignorar o polícia fumador.

"Bem, mas ainda em choque. Não diz duas palavras com sentido."

"Então suponho que ainda não conseguiram nenhuma pista que aponte para o criminoso...?

"Lamento, Himura-san, mas não."

Kenshin suspirou inaudivelmente, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da cama onde Kaoru estava deitada.

"Himura, o que pensas que vais fazer?" inquiriu Saitou num tom desagradado.

"Ficar com ela." respondeu o ruivo sem sequer se dignar a olhá-lo. "Quando acordar, é bem possível que diga alguma coisa sobre o assassino. Quero ser o primeiro a ouvir..."

"E para quê?" cortou Saitou, olhos cor de âmbar brilhando perigosamente. "Fazer justiça pelas tuas próprias mãos? Se for o caso, fazes-me a vontade. Era da maneira que ias parar mais depressa com os ossos à cadeia, que era onde já devias estar há muito tempo."

A Aoshi não escapou toda a amargura e animosidade contidas nas palavras do polícia. Houvera, com certeza, algo no passado daqueles dois que cavara um fosso de desentendimento entre ambos. Talvez desentendimento fosse até uma palavra demasiado leve para o descrever. Não conseguia ainda perceber do que se tratava, mas um dia... _«Não há-de tardar muito que esta inimizade se revele na sua plenitude.»_ meditou Aoshi. _«E, quando isso acontecer, talvez termine em desgraça... para um deles ou para ambos.»_

**XxXxXxX**

Mais tarde, já na esquadra, Sanosuke entretinha-se a importunar Saitou com perguntas acerca do estado de Kaoru.

"Vais-te calar?"

"Mas diz lá... falaram com ela? Eu também tenho o direito de saber! Também estou a trabalhar no caso!"

"Isso pode ser mudado agora mesmo... ponho o Chou no teu lugar e fica tudo resolvido. Apesar de ele ser tão idiota como tu, pelo menos não fala tanto."

"O Chou? Esse cabeça de vassoura?" vendo o olhar de Saitou, Sanosuke achou por bem desistir e calou-se, não sem deitar a língua de fora ao polícia mais velho, num gesto um tanto infantil. Isso fez Aoshi voltar a questionar-se acerca da idade do rapaz e ia perguntar justamente isso quando Chou entrou na sala.

"Está aqui um miúdo que diz que é aluno do dojo. Quer falar com os responsáveis pelo caso. Mando-o entrar?" anunciou ele.

"Manda-o mas é embora, não tenho paciência para aturar miúdos agora." ordenou Saitou, revistando todos os bolsos no seu uniforme em busca de um maço de cigarros.

"Quem é que queriam mandar embora?" perguntou uma voz vinda de perto do chão.

Olharam todos para baixo e viram um rapaz de cerca de 10 anos a arrastar-se para dentro da sala por entre as pernas de Chou. A princípio só era possível ver o seu cabelo escuro todo espetado e a espada de bambu que trazia às costas, mas depois o pequeno rapaz levantou-se e endireitou-se com um sorriso desafiador.

"Iam mandar-me para casa sem ouvirem o que tenho para dizer?"

"Yahiko! Era suposto esperares lá fora!" ralhou Sanosuke.

"O quê, este fedelho está contigo?" perguntou Saitou, sacudindo a cinza do seu cigarro de propósito para cima de Sano.

"Não...! Quer dizer, prometi que o levava ao dojo depois de te arrancar algumas informações à força."

"Estou a ver."

Yahiko virou-se para Aoshi.

"És tu o tal agente federal?" perguntou.

Aoshi amaldiçoou a sua vida. Desde que chegara àquela cidade toda a gente o desrespeitava; agora até um puto o tratava como se o conhecesse de algum lado. Tudo aquilo começava a enervá-lo. Precisava urgentemente de um café e uma aspirina.

"Sim." respondeu calmamente, fechando os olhos e esfregando a testa com os dedos, ordenando mentalmente à dor que o importunava que desaparecesse. "O que querias dizer-nos?"

Yahiko assumiu uma pose previamente estudada, fazendo-se de importante. Tossiu levemente para aclarar a voz e começou.

"Vocês talvez não saibam, mas quando a Tomoe já estava desaparecida há um dia, a Kaoru foi à procura dela. Disse que voltava para dar as aulas da tarde mas não chegou a voltar. Estava desaparecida desde essa altura... até agora."

Saitou continuava a fumar impassivelmente, mas notava-se bem que escutava Yahiko com uma atenção aguda e calculista. Talvez o miúdo não fosse tão inútil assim...

"E o Himura-san, onde estava? Porque não participou o desaparecimento dela?" inquiriu Aoshi. "Aliás, de ambas?"

"O Kenshin anda sempre na lua! Pensou que a Tomoe tinha decidido fugir por causa de uma discussão estúpida que eles tinham tido, por isso estava convencido de que a conseguia encontrar..." Yahiko riu, divertido, não se apercebendo do que o que acabara de dizer era totalmente desconhecido pelos seus interlocutores e que prejudicara grandemente a credibilidade de Kenshin. "O que foi?" perguntou, atemorizado, ao notar as caras sérias dos polícias.

"Nada." descansou-o Sanosuke, enpurrando-o suavemente na direcção da porta. "Vamos para o dojo, senão ainda chegas atrasado à aula."

Quando ambos saíram, Saitou virou-se para Aoshi.

"Parece que afinal o Himura não é bem o que parecia..."

Aoshi fez um gesto impaciente e respondeu:

"Numa investigação de homícidio, raramente alguém é o que parece e _ninguém_ diz a verdade. Devias saber isso."

Com estas palavras, abandonou a sala para ir tomar um café ao restaurante da família Makimachi, que ficava mesmo ao lado da esquadra. A sua estadia naquela cidade parecia condenada a prolongar-se indefinidamente e agora era a altura certa para começar a fazer as coisas andarem ao seu ritmo. Iria começar por Misao e, quando acabasse, esperava ter extraído dela tudo o que ela estivesse disposta a dizer e até o que não estivesse.

* * *

1 "_Aku. Soku. Zan._" significa literalmente algo como "Matar rapidamente o Mal" -"Kill Evil swiftly". Como a tradução nestes casos pode ser fluida, apareceu neste capítulo como "Delito, punição expeditiva", que é uma versão também aceite e usada na tradução francesa de Rurouni Kenshin. 

**A/N:** Já sabem, reviews são bem-vindas ;)


	4. Capítulo IV

**A/N:** Mil desculpas, este capítulo demorou um pouco mais do que é habitual. Agradeço a **Amanda e Luana**, **Lady Etrusca**, **Natalie**, **Lan Ayath** e **Tomoe-chan** por me apoiarem:D

**Disclaimer:** Uma vez mais... RK não me pertence. Estou a tornar-me uma especialista em disclaimers, que bom...

* * *

Antes de entrar no restaurante, Aoshi deteve-se um instante a olhar para a enorme placa pendurada por cima da porta que anunciava aos quatro ventos que aquele estabelecimento dava pelo nome de Aoi-ya e que tinha "a melhor comida da cidade e arredores!". Suspirou enquanto empurrava a porta. 

Uma campainha soou e o agente apercebeu-se que, devido à sua altura um pouco acima da média, tinha batido com a cabeça num pequeno espanta-espíritos que se encontrava suspenso do tecto, perto da porta. Segurou-o com uma mão para que o irritante som parasse, até porque toda a gente no restaurante (que já de si, não era muita) olhava agora para ele fixamente, com curiosidade espelhada nos seus olhos.

A rapariga que conhecera uns dias antes, Misao Makimachi, surgiu vinda da cozinha, ao ouvir a campainha. Tinha deduzido que se tratava de um novo cliente, só não estava à espera que este fosse Aoshi Shinomori, o homem misterioso que a punha nervosa como mais ninguém havia feito até ali.

"Hum..." murmurou a rapariga, hesitando um pouco. "Deseja alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Falar consigo, se puder ser, Makimachi-san."

"Misao." voltou a insistir a rapariga, sorridente.

Aoshi assentiu e seguiu Misao até uma mesa desocupada, num canto afastado do restaurante. Não ignoravam que os olhares de todos convergiam na sua direcção, mas preferiram não sair do restaurante e conversar ali mesmo. _«Além disso,»_ pensou Aoshi para consigo mesmo. _«Preciso mesmo de um café.»_

Como se lhe lesse o pensamento, Misao perguntou-lhe se queria beber alguma coisa enquanto conversavam. Ele pediu um café bem forte, simples. Quando este foi trazido por um homem já de uma certa idade, de cabelos brancos e uma expressão amistosa, com uma barba atada na ponta por uma fita cor-de-rosa (o que o fazia parecer ridículo), Aoshi bebeu-o de um trago. Podia ser que a cidade não fosse o sítio mais interessante do planeta, nem as pessoas que nela vivam as mais simpáticas; mas o café... sabiam fazê-lo.

"É o meu avô." apresentou Misao. "Jiya, este é aquele polícia que veio ajudar a investigar a morte da Tomoe... Shinomori-san."

Os dois homens deram um breve aperto de mão e estudaram-se mutuamente por alguns segundos. O velho, apesar de, à primeira vista, parecer um pouco idiota e pervertido (pois não parava de deitar olhares furtivos e gulosos às outras empregadas que por ele passavam), possuía um olhar límpido e inteligente. Quase o olhar de um polícia, considerou Aoshi. Talvez o velho homem fosse mais do que parecia, tal como toda a gente que conhecera até ali.

"De que me queria falar?" inquiriu Misao, curiosa, depois do seu avô se ter afastado para ir importunar as duas outras empregadas.

"Tivemos recentemente conhecimento de uma discussão entre Himura-san e a vítima. Que me pode dizer acerca disso?"

Misao baixou a cabeça para se fixar atentamente nas suas próprias mãos, estendidas sobre a mesa.

"Não muito." tossiu para disfarçar o embaraço. "Quer dizer, praticamente nada."

"Maki..." começou Aoshi, lembrando-se a tempo que a devia tratar por Misao ou a rapariga desviaria de novo o assunto para a questão do seu nome. "...Misao. Quero a verdade. Pode ser que este tipo de subterfúgios funcionem com a polícia de cá... mas eu preferiria não ter de saber por outros aquilo que você tem a obrigação de me contar."

"Seja. Eu conto." Misao cedeu facilmente. "Foi tudo, ao que parece, por causa do irmão da Tomoe."

"Como se chama ele?" Aoshi puxara de um bloco de notas e de uma caneta e escrevinhava rapidamente.

"Enishi Yukishiro. Penso que ele nunca esteve de acordo com o casamento da irmã e, há uns meses, apareceu lá no dojo. Ele e o Himura envolveram-se numa luta, até que a Tomoe interveio e os separou. Depois disso, nunca mais o vi."

"Se ele não voltou aqui, a que propósito veio essa tal discussão que os dois tiveram antes da vítima desaparecer?"

Misao franziu o sobrolho, evidentemente desagradada com as palavras de Aoshi.

"Porque é que continua a chamar-lhe 'a vítima'? 'A vítima' para aqui, 'a vítima' para ali... ela tinha um nome, sabe?"

"Sei. Mas esse assunto não é para aqui chamado. Continuamos?"

"Não sei se devemos continuar, porque você, desculpe que lhe diga, está a ser um pouco idiota!"

Misao, logo que se apercebeu do que tinha acabado de dizer, cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos e balbuciou desculpas. Quanto ao inexpressivo agente, ficou a olhá-la como se nada de estranho se tivesse passado. O som da mesma campainha veio salvá-los do silêncio embaraçoso que se instalara entre eles. Misao olhou na direcção da porta e acenou a Megumi, que era quem acabara de entrar, para que se lhes juntasse.

"Olá" saudou a médica alegremente. "Shinomori-san, por aqui?"

"Estava de saída." declarou com uma voz dura, pousando algumas moedas na mesa para pagar o café. "Makimachi-san, continuaremos esta conversa na esquadra. Apareça por lá ainda hoje, se possível."

A expressão normalmente descuidada e feliz de Misao endureceu ao aperceber-se de que ele voltara a tratá-la pelo seu apelido. Empurrou as moedas na direcção dele e, nem tom agressivo, rosnou:

"É oferta da casa, _Senhor agente_."

Depois de Aoshi sair, Misao descansou a cabeça sobre o tampo da mesa, como que esgotada pela curta troca de palavras com ele. Megumi deu uma gargalhada e puxou-lhe levemente pela longa trança.

"O que foi? Costumas ficar assim depois de veres um homem bonito como aquele?" perguntou a médica, sacudindo os seus longos e espessos cabelos negros e continuando a rir.

"Não tem piada!" ripostou a rapariga. "E ele não é assim _tão_ bonito!"

"Claro, claro." Megumi fingiu concordar. "Se não o queres, posso ficar com ele para mim?" perguntou, os seus lábios pintados de um vermelho vivo esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

"Com certeza, e espero que te divirtas." suspirou Misao. "Acho que me seria impossível passar mais de cinco minutos ao lado dele."

**XxXxXxX**

Aoshi ficou uns instantes parado do lado de fora da Aoi-ya. Aquilo não tinha corrido tão bem como esperara; a rapariga, que à primeira vista tinha parecido demasiado emotiva e fácil de manipular, revelara-se muito diferente do previsto.

Voltou a suspirar. Ultimamente, andava a fazer isso demasiadas vezes. Olhou para o céu carregado de nuvens e pareceu-lhe ver, como tão frequentemente acontecia, quatro rostos distintos e familiares. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Lembrar-se deles e encher-se de raiva contra o destino que haviam tido não iria trazê-los de volta, por muito que ele o desejasse.

_«Estou cansado»_ admitiu para si mesmo, não se dando conta que usara as mesmas palavras que Kenshin, imerso na sua dor. _«Não sei se consigo continuar...»_

* * *

**A/N:** Comentários? Já sabem, se puderem, deixem uma review! 


	5. Capítulo V

**A/N:** Desculpem-me por um minuto enquanto eu rogo pragas a este site! Com toda aquela conversa de (finalmente) permitir fics em todas as línguas e mais algumas, continua uma porcaria: como já devem ter percebido, não me deixa usar travessões no início das frases, de modo que tenho de escrever à maneira inglesa, com aspas. E, se virem palavras pegadas umas às outras ou com acentos estranhos, já sabem de quem (neste caso, de quê) é a culpa.

Agora sim, vamos a assuntos sérios! Muito obrigada a toda a gente que deixou uma review:

**Lady Kaoru Himura:** Uma compatriota! Como vai isso? ;P Fico feliz por gostares da fic e muito obrigada pela review!

**Amanda e Luana:** Caracterizei a Megumi nesse aspecto 'atiradiço' com base no que ela costumava fazer quando competia com a Kaoru pela atenção do Kenshin ;D Mas não te preocupes, ela não vai exagerar em relação ao Aoshi :)

**lere:** Partilho a tua preocupação pelo futuro da nossa língua. Mas o que não imaginava era que esta minha modesta história suscitasse tamanhos elogios! Muito obrigada, e espero que continues a acompanhar a fic :) Quanto à minha escrita, podes 'culpar' o meu pai: ele é professor de Português e nunca me deixou falar ou escrever com erros... eu antes achava-o chato mas agora só tenho é que lhe agradecer, está visto!

**Natalie:** Não tens de quê :) Eu só quero agradar aos meus leitores ;P

**Lady Etrusca:** Tudo bem? Obrigada por leres e espero que este capítulo também te agrade!

**Disclaimer:** Repitam comigo: RK não me pertence! Lindos meninos!

* * *

Aoshi esperava pacientemente, estendido na cama do seu pequeno quarto no albergue Aoi-ya, que Saitou o fosse buscar para irem ambos ao funeral de Tomoe Himura, que se realizaria daí a menos de uma hora. Na noite anterior, antes de ser enxotado para fora da esquadra pelo irritante polícia fumador, apoderara-se da pasta que continha os detalhes do caso, agora um pouco mais cheia do que estivera ao princípio. Tencionara ler tudo antes de se deitar mas, como está mais que provado que "de boas intenções está o Inferno cheio", acabara por adormecer após duas páginas apenas.

Levantando os olhos cansados e sonolentos das folhas dactilografadas, permitiu à sua mente uma curta pausa para vaguear livremente; arrependeu-se em seguida, pois os seus pensamentos fugidios acabaram por se fixar numa das poucas coisas que ainda o conseguiam irritar: a jovem Misao Makimachi. Embora estivesse instalado no restaurante-albergue Aoi-ya, onde _sabia_ que ela também vivia, não lhe tinha posto a vista em cima desde aquela última conversa que ambos haviam tido. Escusado seria dizer que a rapariga nunca chegara a aparecer na esquadra, como Aoshi lhe tinha pedido que fizesse; talvez fosse isso que o punha tão perturbado à simples menção do nome dela. Não estava habituado a que o desafiassem e desobedecessem, muito menos que o evitassem. O que, naquele momento, parecia estar a acontecer, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_«Pode ser que a consiga arrastar para a esquadra depois do funeral.»_ meditou calmamente. Essa era, aliás, a única razão pela qual iria àquele funeral que, no fundo, não lhe dizia respeito. O lugar dele não era naquela cidade, coisa toda a gente insistia em lembrar-lhe.

Baixou o olhar de novo para os documentos que tinha na mão e suspirou. Quase lhe apetecia raciocinar em voz alta, como tantas vezes fazia no seu pequeno apartamento em Kyoto, sempre que tinha em mãos um caso particularmente difícil; mas nunca era demais recordar-se que não estava em sua casa e que, se se pusesse a falar sozinho, seria provavelmente ouvido através das finas paredes da Aoi-ya e passaria a ser apelidado de maluco entre os habitantes de Toba. Impacientemente, fechou a pasta e atirou-a para a secretária, próxima da cama; foi então que reparou numa fotografia solitária caída no chão, sem dúvida ali desde a noite passada, quando adormecera sem se preocupar em arrumar tudo. Apanhou-a e recostou-se nas almofadas, observando-a com redobrada atenção. Devido à inexplicável falta de fotografias exclusivamente da vítima, Saitou vira-se obrigado a recolher fotografias algo casuais, familiares. Naquela, em particular, podiam ver-se Tomoe e Kenshin, sorridentes e abraçados um ao outro, na frente do dojo onde viviam e davam aulas. Rodeando-os encontravam-se Misao e Kaoru, esta última importunada por Sanosuke, que ostentava uma espinha de peixe pendurada da boca. Sentado, à frente do grupo, estava o rapaz que aparecera na esquadra no dia anterior (_«Yahiko, não era assim que ele se chamava?»_ Aoshi questionou-se), com um sorriso malandro nos lábios e uma katana de lâmina cintilante desembainhada nas suas pequenas mãos.

Talvez a cena familiar lhe tivesse despertado memórias indesejadas; talvez se lamentasse intimamente por estar só; talvez se culpasse por ter afastado de si todos os que algum dia o haviam amado ou gostado dele. O certo é que não suportou olhar mais para aquela fotografia, que acabou por arrumar junto com o resto dos papéis.

Saitou certamente estaria quase a chegar; devia preparar-se.

**XxXxXxX**

Enquanto o caixão de madeira clara, suave e polida era lentamente descido para o interior da funda vala, pouca gente estava chorosa. Saitou e Aoshi eram os que se mostravam mais indiferentes: o primeiro não parava de fumar, como era habitual; o outro entretinha-se a observar as pessoas que o rodeavam, estudando cada uma à vez e muito atentamente. Kenshin Himura mantinha o olhar fixo no caixão que continha o corpo da esposa, que uma vez havia sido o suporte da sua jovem e descuidada alma. As mãos de Misao encontravam-se pousadas nos ombros de Yahiko, que ostentava um ar indiferente no esforço para se impedir de chorar; Misao não fizera tal tentativa: era, portanto, uma das poucas pessoas que chorava.

"Porque é que julgas que ninguém parece muito triste, Shinomori?" inquiriu Saitou em voz baixa, num tom irónico.

"Depois de tantos dias para se habituarem à ideia, era de esperar." Aoshi observou. "O facto de se ter tratado de um assassinato brutal leva a que as pessoas se dediquem mais a projectar a sua raiva no assassino do que, propriamente, a chorar por quem morreu."

"Mas que bem." Saitou soltou uma risada discreta. "Além de polícia, és também psicólogo? És um poço de surpresas, tu."

Aoshi preferiu ignorar o sombrio chefe da polícia, que parecia nutrir tanto respeito pelos mortos como pelos seus subordinados... o mesmo seria dizer, nenhum.

Sanosuke, imóvel ao lado de Kenshin, olhou-os com uma expressão assassina.

"Vão-se calar? Isto é um funeral!" admoestou-os.

"Muito obrigado, seu idiota." replicou Saitou. "Ainda não tinha percebido."

O caixão fora já escondido da vista de todos e a vala encontrava-se, de novo, cheia de terra; as pessoas começavam a afastar-se lentamente. O mesmo fizeram os três polícias, que se encaminharam de imediato para o hospital, a fim de interrogarem Kaoru.

"Permite-me discordar da bela análise psicológica que fizeste ali atrás." murmurou Saitou subitamente, de modo a que só Aoshi pudesse ouvi-lo. "Se ninguém parecia triste, é porque, muito provavelmente, ninguém o estava."

Sem conseguir tirar o sentido daquela afirmação enigmática, Aoshi estacou em frente à entrada do hospital; Saitou olhava-o com uma expressão perigosa. Até ali, tudo o que ouvira fizera-o crer que toda a gente gostara da vítima. A menos que...

"Exactamente, Shinomori, muito bem. A menos que estivessem a mentir." completou o polícia, que agora puxava de outro cigarro, como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos. "Ou já te esqueceste do que me disseste? _«Durante a investigação de um homicídio, ninguém diz a verdade»_?"

E, sem mais uma palavra, empurrou a porta metálica, branca e brilhante, e entrou no hospital, seguido por Sanosuke, que não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção à breve troca de palavras entre os dois polícias mais velhos.

**XxXxXxX**

"Quantas vezes preciso de dizer que não me lembro de nada?" barafustava Kaoru, tornando infrutíferas todas as tentativas feitas pelos polícias no sentido de a interrogar.

"Não se arme em parva." ameaçou Saitou, embora o seu tom de voz não denotasse qualquer agressividade. "Quer convencer-nos que, depois disto tudo, não é capaz sequer de se lembrar do seu atacante?"

"Isso mesmo." confirmou a rapariga.

Saitou emitiu um som impaciente de descrença, mas não insistiu. Megumi, que se encontrava sentada junto a Kaoru desde que ali tinham chegado, levantou-se e, por fim, decidiu falar.

"Chama-se amnésia pós-traumática, Saitou-san. É possível que, durante alguns dias, ela não se consiga lembrar do que lhe aconteceu. Na maior parte dos casos, no entanto, a memória das vítimas volta passado pouco tempo."

"Alguém pediu a sua opinião?" retorquiu Saitou. "Limite-se a abrir cadáveres e ver-lhes as entranhas e não se meta em assuntos da polícia."

Megumi, indignada, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, aparentemente sem encontrar as palavras certas para aplicar naquela situação. Desistindo de as procurar, avançou na direcção de Saitou com os punhos fechados. Fosse aquilo um filme e Megumi um homem, Aoshi tinha a certeza que ela estaria a arregaçar as mangas e a preparar-se para uma cena de pancadaria.

"Takani-san, acalme-se." disse o agente, detendo-a com o braço.

"E quer você que eu me acalme! Não ouviu o que ele..." apontou para Saitou, esboçando largos gestos de repulsa. "...o que ele me disse?"

"Deixemos isso agora." interrompeu Sanosuke, agindo como a voz da razão pela primeira vez na sua vida. "Viemos aqui para interrogar a Kaoru, certo?"

Subitamente recordados da presença da jovem rapariga, todos os olhares se fixaram na magra figura sentada na cama. Kaoru olhou-os, desafiadora, embora um pouco embaraçada.

"Eu prometo," começou ela. "que quando me lembrar do que aconteceu, vocês serão os primeiros a saber. Satisfeitos?"

"É bom que assim seja." Saitou caminhou lentamente em direcção à porta. Pousando uma mão no puxador, virou a cabeça para trás. "Porque senão... as coisas ficarão muito mal para o seu lado."

Saiu.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado a todos! O próximo capítulo estará disponível em breve :) 


	6. Capítulo VI

**A/N:** Mais uma vez, desculpem a ligeira demora. É que descobri recentemente que uma horrível disciplina que dá pelo nome de Informática Aplicada à História é incompatível com a escrita de fanfics...

**Amanda e Luana:** Obrigada por leres! A Megumi e o Saitou são incompatíveis ;) Ainda vamos ter mais oportunidades de ver isso...

**lere:** Bem, uma coisa que se vai vendo é que toda a gente tem algo a esconder. Às vezes, nem é preciso que haja um assassinato para que isso aconteça, não é? ;) Espero que continues a acompanhar a história!

**Lady Etrusca:** Obrigada! Agradeço-te humildemente por continuares a ler isto, mesmo com aquele horrível trabalho de IAH para fazer :D

**Natalie:** Umas pessoas gostariam dela, outras não. Mas isso irá desenvolver-se ao longo da história, como poderás verificar. Obrigada pela review!

Muito obrigada também àquelas pessoas, viajantes das sombras, que não comentaram ainda mas me adicionaram aos Favoritos ;P

**Disclaimer:** Chegada a minha parte preferida, anuncio aos quatro ventos (que, na realidade, são muito mais de quatro) que RK não me pertence! Embora seja tentador dizer que sim, devo conter-me, para depois não ser processada: quem me conhece sabe que sou pobre.

* * *

Misao espreguiçou-se longamente, tal como um gato estica as suas patas. Tinha estado estendida no alpendre da Aoi-ya durante as últimas horas, aproveitando o sol que, finalmente, se dignara a aparecer após semanas e semanas de chuva. Pela sua cabeça passavam várias preocupações, entre elas o irritante agente federal que dava pelo nome de Aoshi Shinomori. E logo tinha ele de estar a morar ali. Se bem que fosse verdade que a Aoi-ya era o único albergue da cidade... mas, por ela, ele bem podia ter ficado a viver debaixo da ponte que Toba _não_ tinha. 

_«Estúpido do homem. Deve estar furioso por eu não ter aparecido na esquadra. É bem feito, para ele não julgar que...»_

Os seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pela mesma pessoa que os provocara. O agente com misteriosos olhos azuis trocara o fato escuro e gravata por umas calças de ganga e uma camisola de gola alta. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa, como reparou Misao, observando-o atentamente enquanto ele se sentava perto de si, embora não a olhando. Só naquele momento se apercebeu que estava, muito provavelmente, em sarilhos.

"Euh... como vai a vida?" acabou por perguntar, apenas para pôr fim ao embaraço que sentia face àquele homem. Todos aqueles dias passados a evitá-lo tinham ido água abaixo, apenas porque tinha sido idiota ao ponto de querer aproveitar o sol... logo o sol, uma coisa que se podia ter em qualquer altura e, ainda por cima, de graça.

"Não se pode dizer que vá muito bem." a calma dele era quase assustadora. "E não pode ir bem, se as pessoas insistem em não colaborar na investigação que, afinal, também lhes diz respeito."

Misao engoliu em seco.

"Desculpe eu não..." começou a dizer, calando-se em seguida, pois Okina escolhera a pior (ou melhor, do ponto de vista de Misao) altura para lhes ir perguntar se queriam lanchar. Substituíra a fita cor-de-rosa que normalmente lhe prendia a barba por uma um pouco mais discreta, desta feita azul-escura, e olhava-os com uma expressão calculista.

"Não, Jiya, obrigada. Precisam de mim lá dentro?" inquiriu Misao, deitando-lhe um olhar esperançado.

"_Infelizmente_ não, pequenina." Okina sabia muito bem como a irritava ser tratada como uma criança. Misao confirmou esse facto, cerrando os punhos e acenando ameaçadoramente na direcção do seu avô, que já se retirava para o interior da Aoi-ya.

"Makimachi-san." Disse uma voz algures atrás de si. Misao foi, assim, bruscamente relembrada da presença de Aoshi. "Queria saber porque..."

A rapariga interrompeu-o, fingindo uma despreocupação que estava longe de sentir.

"...porque é que eu não fui à esquadra. Sim, eu sei. Ia justamente pedir desculpa por isso."

"Desculpas não são suficientes. Ainda tenho perguntas a fazer-lhe."

"Faça favor." Misao desistiu de lhe fugir, voltando a estender-se no chão de madeira sólida e fechando os olhos.

Aoshi ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, intrigado pela postura descontraída da jovem Misao. Porém, decidiu acabar depressa com o que tinha ido ali fazer.

"Estivemos a falar da discussão entre Kenshin Himura e a vítima, espero que se recorde. Eu tinha perguntado qual tinha sido o motivo."

"Pois... não faço ideia."

Para mal dos seus pecados, só lhe apeteceu esganar a rapariga. Fizera-o crer que sabia realmente algo sobre aquela misteriosa discussão e, afinal, apenas tinha andado a perder tempo e a laborar em erro. Respirou fundo e perguntou a si próprio se Misao não estaria a mentir: não seria a primeira nem a última vez que isso acontecia.

"Não a incomodo mais." declarou, levantando-se e apercebendo-se que tinha as pernas dormentes. "Obrigado pelo seu tempo, embora não possa dizer que foi uma grande ajuda."

"Não faz mal, também não era essa a minha intenção." retorquiu Misao, abrindo um só olho e fitando Aoshi de relance.

"Estou a ver."

Afastou-se lentamente, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o doloroso formigueiro que sentia nas pernas.

XxXxXxXxX 

"Shinomori-san, que surpresa! O que posso fazer por si? Sente-se, sente-se!"

Megumi andava de um lado para o outro, a arrumar uma infinidade de papéis que, apenas segundos antes, cobriam toda a superfície da sua secretária. Longe de agradada pela visita de Aoshi, estava antes mais nervosa do que ele alguma vez a vira.

"Queria saber se teve conhecimento de alguma discussão entre Kenshin Himura e a vítima, pouco antes de ela desaparecer."

Megumi estacou subitamente, em frente à estante onde tinha estado a arrumar os papéis. Uma folha de papel fino escapou-lhe das mãos, caindo no chão, aos seus pés, sem um único ruído. Recuperando algum sangue-frio, a médica enfiou o molho de papéis que carregava num espaço exíguo na prateleira à sua frente e, depois, baixou-se para apanhar o que lhe fugira.

"Não." acabou por responder, numa voz dura como aço. "Não sei de nada."

Ao contrário do que acontecera com Misao, Aoshi percebeu claramente que Megumi lhe estava a mentir descaradamente. Levantou-se da cadeira que ocupara e caminhou lentamente na direcção dela. Megumi limitou-se a ficar muito quieta, dir-se-ia que transida de medo. Encolheu-se ligeiramente quando a mão de Aoshi avançou para a sua cara, sem dúvida julgando que o sombrio agente lhe ia bater. Contudo, a mão que pousou na sua face instantes mais tarde era surpreendentemente macia e nada agressiva.

"Não me minta. Não a poderei ajudar se insistir em não dizer a verdade." Dedos ágeis moveram-se numa suave carícia. Quem conhecesse Aoshi saberia que aquele gesto era totalmente desprovido de qualquer emoção ou afecto; mas ninguém o conhecia realmente. Muito menos Megumi, que cerrou as pálpebras e encostou mais a sua face à mão dele. Uma fracção de segundo depois, como se se tivesse subitamente apercebido do que estava a fazer, abriu os olhos e afastou-se. Desviou rapidamente o olhar para um quadro pendurado na parede branca, que não era mais do que um amontoado de cores, sem nenhuma forma distinta. Fingiu-se muito interessada nele até ganhar coragem para tornar a falar.

"A Tomoe queria trazer o irmão para cá. Dizia que ele se sentia muito só em Tokyo... tentou convencer o Kenshin de que o dojo era grande, que podiam ali viver todos juntos."

"E ele opôs-se à ideia?"

"Não é bem isso. O Kenshin sempre foi muito altruísta, gosta de fazer coisas pelos outros. Está na natureza dele, penso eu. Mas o Enishi não é, digamos, algém que seja seguro ter por perto."

"E isso porque...?"

"Ele é instável. Psicologicamente, se me está a entender. Eles já tinham lutado uma vez e, posso dizê-lo porque é verdade, se ninguém os tivesse separado, um deles estaria hoje morto."

"Se bem compreendi, isso quer dizer que Kenshin Himura não quis que o irmão de Tomoe viesse porque o considerava um perigo."

"Sim." concordou Megumi, numa voz fraca. "Pode dizer-se que sim."

"Obrigado, Takani-san." Aoshi abriu a porta para sair, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a voz de Megumi.

"Porque é que... me fez aquilo?"

O agente escolheu não olhar para trás. Saiu sem mais uma palavra.

XxXxXxXxX 

"De volta tão cedo?" perguntou Saitou, que acabara de entrar no seu escritório na esquadra e se admirara por ver Aoshi ali, sentado atrás da secretária, rolando uma caneta entre os dedos com uma expressão ausente. "Descobriste alguma coisa com interesse?"

"Várias." limitou-se a dizer, largando a caneta.

"Eu também." Saitou sorriu de uma forma estranha. Os seus olhos cor de âmbar faiscaram perigosamente. "Misao Makimachi tentou suicidar-se cortando os pulsos, mas falhou miseravelmente. Vamos fazer-lhe uma visita?"

* * *

**A/N:** Estão a ver aquele botão violeta ali em baixo? Não querem clicar nele? 


	7. Capítulo VII

**A/N:** Desculpem a demora, mas estive que tempos à volta deste capítulo... não sei porquê, quanto mais o lia e relia, menos gostava dele. Mas, enfim, aqui está o Capítulo VII, mais longo do que o habitual - para me redimir ;)

**makimachi:** Obrigada pela review :) Lê este capítulo para saberes mais!

**Amanda e Luana:** Ainda bem que gostaste, sabia que a parte Aoshi/Megumi te ia agradar especialmente ;D

**lere:** Veremos o caso do Enishi quando ele aparecer; sim, ele vai aparecer em breve, apenas porque é um vilão demasiado interessante para ser deixado de fora ;P

**Lady Etrusca:** Eu sabia que tu, lá no fundo, és uma romântica... bem, talvez não seja assim tanto no fundo ;) Mas... nome de gata? Do que te havias de lembrar... LOL!

**Natalie:** Obrigada! A pobre Misao está a sofrer às minhas mãos, coitada dela... ;P

**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence. Se fosse esse o caso, eu faria os possíveis e os impossíveis para proibir a voz portuguesa de Saitou, que soava pior que um papagaio em plena crise de meia-idade, e as de Sanosuke e Kenshin, que mais tarde puderam ser ouvidos na versão portuguesa de Shrek a ter um diálogo muito construtivo:

"Conheces o... homem-queque?"

"O homem-queque? Sim, eu conheço o homem-queque. Aquele que vive na pastelaria."

"Ela casou-se com... o homem-queque..."

"O homem-queque?"

"O HOMEM-QUEQUE!"

* * *

Uma tela ainda em branco sobressaía das sombras, no centro de uma sala desarrumada e suja. Latas de tinta e pincéis encontravam-se espalhados ao acaso, e não raros salpicos de tintas de cores escuras cobriam as paredes soturnas. Um homem envolto em ligaduras mal ajustadas ao seu corpo aproximou-se da tela, segurando numa mão uma lata de tinta vermelho-sangue e, na outra, um pincel já velho. Olhou a superfície branca fixamente durante alguns segundos, enquanto mergulhava o pincel na tinta e evitava que algumas pontas soltas das suas ligaduras caíssem na lata e sofressem o mesmo destino do pincel. Erguendo-o no ar, em frente aos seus olhos, observou, deliciado, pequenas gotas espessas e vermelhas escorrerem quase até aos seus dedos. Com um grito selvagem, esboçou um gesto brusco com o braço que segurava o pincel e salpicou profusamente a tela de vermelho. 

Um riso maníaco ecoou pela pequena divisão. O homem desfigurado ria com uma mão sobre a cara, esta livre de ligaduras, não logrando ocultar totalmente a sua pele severamente queimada. Contemplava o seu trabalho com olhos loucos, desfocados. Vermelho-sangue...

**XxXxXxXxX**

A história de Toba parecia ser escrita em sangue.

Aoshi observou silenciosamente Okina, enquanto este recolhia os lençóis manchados de vermelho da cama de Misao.

"Foi aqui que ela se tentou suicidar?" perguntou suavemente, como se temesse que o idoso senhor se assustasse. Tal não aconteceu; Okina mantinha o sangue-frio a todo o custo, o que provava que a primeira avaliação que o agente fizera dele estava correcta: Okina era mais do que um simples avôzinho meio depravado.

"Sim. Se quiserem falar com a Misao, ela está no meu quarto a descansar. Mandaram-na há pouco para casa."

"Pensei que ela ia ficar no hospital." Soou a voz de Saitou, que acabara de entrar.

"Também eu." murmurou Okina, olhando tristemente para os lençóis tingidos de vermelho. "Calculo que... não fosse tão mau como parecia."

Suspirou e saiu do quarto com passadas rápidas. Saitou olhou para Aoshi, como se esperasse que ele tomasse a iniciativa de ir falar com a rapariga. Quando nada aconteceu, impacientou-se.

"Não tenho todo o dia! Vamos falar com ela ou não?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Misao, parecendo mais magra e mais pálida do que nunca, jazia imóvel na única cama da divisão. Os seus grandes olhos pareciam agora mais apagados, fixos no tecto e secos. Como era possível que, em apenas algumas horas, uma rapariga jovem e saudável revertesse de uma alegria que lhe era tão habitual para um estado de desespero tal que a levasse a querer acabar com a própria vida? Era isso que Aoshi tencionava descobrir, mas Saitou antecipou-se-lhe.

"Vomita, Makimachi. A que veio isto agora?"

Misao lançou-lhe um olhar vazio e sorriu. Foi a vez de Saitou parecer confuso. Olhou para Aoshi com ar de quem julgava que a rapariga tinha enlouquecido repentinamente e puxou do bolso o seu fiel maço de cigarros. Estava prestes a acender um quando o agente se debruçou ligeiramente sobre Misao e reformulou a pergunta de Saitou.

"Porquê, Maki... Misao?"

A rapariga riu-se, aparentemente voltando sem esforço ao seu estado normal.

"Shinomori-san, chamou-me Misao!"

Com isto, ergueu-se do leito o suficiente para se sentar, encostada a várias almofadas. Examinou as ligaduras que lhe envolviam os pulsos com uma certa curiosidade, após o que se voltou para os dois polícias e assegurou:

"Eu estou bem, a sério! O Jiya diz que é próprio da idade... mudanças de humor?" Apesar de tentar soar convincente, a desculpa era esfarrapada e nada podia mudar esse facto.

"Custa-me crer que o velho tenha dito isso." Saitou olhava-a insistentemente com um olhar de descrença nada lisonjeira. Abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa (sem dúvida, algum insulto) mas foi como que arrastado para fora do quarto por Aoshi.

"Deixemo-la por agora. É óbvio que, qualquer que fosse a razão para ela fazer o que fez, não a vamos saber tão cedo." explicou o agente, pacientemente, uma vez longe de olhares e ouvidos indiscretos.

"Podíamos fazê-la falar, sabes?" A pergunta de Saitou era retórica, mas não impediu Aoshi de perguntar a si próprio exactamente que meios é que Saitou usaria na rapariga se ele ali não estivesse. Era caso para pensar, pois os métodos do polícia mais velho eram tudo menos ortodoxos...

"Por agora não. Temos mais que fazer."

"Estás a viver aqui na Aoi-ya, não estás?" inquiriu Saitou, a sua expressão mudando, subitamente, de indiferente para calculista. "Vigia-a. _Ela sabe alguma coisa_."

Considerando por breves momentos a hipótese de Saitou estar a ser demasiado melodramático, Aoshi manteve o seu olhar frio e azul fixo no do seu colega, de um âmbar líquido e agudo.

"Tu também te apercebeste, não estou certo?" Saitou parecia estar a divertir-se. "Sabes muito bem que ela está a esconder algo."

"Tal como toda a gente, isso não é..."

"Não." interrompeu Saitou, cortante. "É diferente. Faz o que eu te disse e, por uma vez na tua vida, não discutas comigo."

Enquanto fitava as costas de Saitou afastando-se, soube instantaneamente aquilo que havia estado relutante em admitir em frente dele: sim, tinha sentido algo diferente naquela rapariga.

Mais do que saber alguma coisa, ela _sentia_ alguma coisa. Sentia a vida esvair-se daquela cidade, amaldiçoada pelas mãos hábeis de um assassino que, sem dúvida, voltaria a matar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Aoshi deu por si a cumprir fielmente as instruções de Saitou e a vigiar Misao de perto, embora essa não fosse, ao princípio, a sua intenção. Além disso, começava a sentir-se desconfortável, ali de plantão perto do quarto da rapariga, a receber todo o tipo de olhares estranhos vindos dos outros habitantes da Aoi-ya que, nessa altura do ano, eram apenas os empregados: duas mulheres com pouco mais de vinte anos e dois homens também dessa idade, um dos quais parecia muito capaz de lhe tentar bater se ele se atrevesse a entrar no quarto de Misao.

Decidindo mentalmente que o estado dela não a permitiria sair tão cedo dos seus aposentos, dirigiu-se ao restaurante para tomar um café. Era o único cliente, para além de um homem bem vestido, com um penteado muito fora de moda, que não parecia estar nos seus melhores dias. As inúmeras garravas vazias que o rodeavam denunciavam a causa da sua alegria pouco discreta.

"Hihihihihihihihi!" ria o homem, brincando com uma das garrafas e atirando várias outras ao chão com estrondo.

Um dos empregados, precisamente aquele que parecia um brutamontes, aproximou-se dele e abanou-o suavemente.

"Vamos, Houji, já bebeste demais, vai andando para casa e cura a bebedeira."

"Eu, bêbado?" insurgiu-se Houji. "Bando de macacos! Deixem-me mas é em paz...!"

Aoshi chamou uma das empregadas de parte e perguntou-lhe:

"Pode dizer-me quem é aquele homem?"

Ela soltou uma risada antes de responder:

"É o Houji-san! Passa os dias a beber, porque..." A sua disposição mudou drasticamente neste ponto. Franzindo o sobrolho, pensava em algo que, sem dúvida, a incomodava. "Ele teve um acidente de viação há uns anos. Ia no carro com o colega, tinha exagerado na bebida, e... despistou-se. Ele não sofreu nada, mas o colega não teve tanta sorte. Sofreu graves queimaduras em todo o corpo. Os médicos nem perceberam bem como conseguiu sobreviver..."

Misao aproximou-se deles silenciosamente. Quando a rapariga que conversava com Aoshi a viu, desatou a ralhar-lhe.

"Misao! O que fazes a pé? Queres matar-te?" Apercebeu-se que a sua escolha de palavras tinha sido infeliz e calou-se. Misao sorriu-lhe, como que lhe assegurando que estava tudo bem.

"Sinto-me muito melhor agora, Omasu. Não se preocupem comigo." Olhou para Aoshi, que continuava sentado a estudar atentamente Houji, que agora se debatia nos braços dos dois empregados que tentavam, sem muito sucesso, pô-lo na rua. "Houji-san parece estar particularmente alegre hoje." comentou. "Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, Shinomori-san?"

"Pode dizer-me as razões para o que fez hoje."

Omasu achou por bem afastar-se. Retirou-se para trás do balcão mas manteve um olho em ambos e o outro em Houji, que ameaçava destruir o restaurante com os seus acessos de fúria.

"Já disse que não sei bem porque o fiz." declarou Misao, com um ar cansado. "Suponho que talvez tudo isto me tenha afectado muito mais do que eu própria julgava... não é fácil, sabe, perder todos os meus amigos desta forma."

Sim, Aoshi sabia, talvez bem demais. Mas isso era um assunto que não tencionava partilhar com mais ninguém.

"O seu círculo de amigos limitava-se à falecida Tomoe Himura?" inquiriu, deixando transparecer propositadamente alguma incredulidade. Se continuasse assim, era provável que acabasse sarcástico como Saitou; havia que ter cuidado.

"Não, mas... com a Kaoru no hospital, o Kenshin alheio a tudo, sempre lá com ela... a Megumi, demasiado ocupada para me vir visitar... é difícil." concluiu, com um arrepio.

De repente, tudo ficara extremamente calmo e silencioso: aperceberam-se que Houji tinha sido finalmente posto fora. Misao sorriu, embaraçada.

"Bem, tenho que ir. Se o Jiya me vê aqui, provavelmente mata-me. Não lhe diga que me viu levantada, sim?"

Aoshi acenou em sinal de concordância e viu-a voltar para o quarto. Omasu aproximou-se de novo com algum receio.

"Hum... desculpe, vai querer mais alguma coisa?"

O sombrio agente olhou brevemente a sua chávena de café ainda meio-cheia. Acenou negativamente, agradecendo. Antes de se retirar, contudo, quis saber:

"Esteve a falar-me de Houji-san e do colega... afinal, eram colegas em quê?"

"Estavam a tirar um curso na universidade... algo relacionado com arte; pintura, julgo eu... mas não chegaram a terminá-lo." Encolheu os ombros tristemente. "Por razões óbvias."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mas afinal quem é esse puto?" Saitou estava refastelado na sua cadeira, atrás da sólida e muito desordenada secretária no seu escritório. Tinha apreciado o sossego de uma esquadra vazia e silenciosa... até ao momento em que Sanosuke viera importuná-lo com uma conversa estranha acerca de um miúdo querer ser recebido pelo inspector encarregado da investigação do assassinato de Tomoe Himura.

"Não sei, ele só disse que queria falar contigo. Embora eu não veja porque é que alguém haveria de querer uma coisa dessas, mas enfim..."

Saitou olhou Sanosuke ameaçadoramente. Soprou uma nuvem de fumo que ficou a pairar, hesitantemente, entre ambos os polícias.

"Manda-o entrar. O melhor é acabarmos com isto depressa."

A pessoa que lhe foi apresentada surpreendeu-o, tanto pelo ar jovem e inocente, como pelo persistente sorriso que, ao contrário dos sarcásticos sorrisos recorrentes de Saitou, se manifestava não só nos lábios, como também nos olhos semicerrados. Contudo, o detective estava há demasiado tempo naquela profissão e, por essa razão, foi-lhe fácil avaliar o carácter daquele rapaz num só olhar: não havia nele qualquer emoção ou sentimento. Era mais vazio que um poço seco.

"O que queres? Estou ocupado." rosnou Saitou, remexendo nos vários montes de papéis que se encontravam na sua secretária.

"Imagino." O sorriso do rapaz moreno alargou-se ainda mais, se é que tal era possível. "Irei então direito ao assunto. Sou um psicólogo criminal da cidade vizinha. A Central achou por bem mandar-me para ajudar na investigação, logo depois de lhes terem comunicado que se tratava de um assassino em série."

"Não acredito nisto. Primeiro mandam-me um agente tenebroso de meia-tigela e agora um miúdo que diz que é psicólogo criminal? Decerto ainda não acabaste o liceu."

"Acabei o curso o ano passado. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Saitou-san, chamo-me Soujiro Seta."

Saitou enterrou uma mão no cabelo preto e brilhante. Remexeu-o um pouco enquanto o cigarro periclitante ameaçava escapar-lhe dos lábios e murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o sorridente Soujiro à sua frente:

"Só me faltava mais esta..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Agradeço-te muito, Kenshin, por ficares comigo todo este tempo, mas realmente não é necessário..."

O ruivo, sentado descontraidamente junto à janela do quarto de hospital, esboçou um sorriso apagado.

"De nada, Kaoru. Não é incómodo algum."

"Kenshin... tu achas que... nada, nada, esquece."

Kenshin ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. Kaoru decidiu-se, finalmente, a falar.

"Achas que fiz bem em não lhes dizer nada? À polícia, quero eu dizer."

"Se é verdade que não és capaz de te lembrar de nada, então..."

"Mas esse é o problema!" interrompeu ela. "Não é que eu não me lembre, mas... como não consegui ver o assassino, pensei que não acreditassem em mim se dissesse a verdade. Achei que... podiam pensar que estou a encobrir alguém." Kaoru lançou a Kenshin um olhar fugidio.

"E estás a encobrir alguém?" perguntou este, calmamente.

"Eu..."

Mas Kaoru não pôde terminar a frase, pois Megumi entrou no quarto precisamente nesse momento.

"Karou, eu vinha..." calou-se ao ver Kenshin. "Ah, desculpem, não sabia que estavam juntos. Estou a incomodar?"

"De maneira nenhuma." Kenshin sorriu educadamente. "Algo de novo?"

"Sim, boas notícias. Trago a alta para a Kaoru." acenou alegremente com um papel amarelo e fino.

"Óptimo! Posso sair?"

"Quando quiseres. Mas..." O rosto de Megumi empalideceu visivelmente. "...devíamos ir ver a Misao. Ela tentou suicidar-se... mas está bem, não se preocupem!" acrescentou rapidamente, ao ver as expressões dos seus interlocutores.

"Porque não me disseste mais cedo?" Kaoru começara a ver-se livre das camadas de roupa que levava a mais, aparentemente esquecendo-se que Kenshin ainda estava no quarto. "Preciso de me despachar!"

"Eu vou ali..." desculpou-se Kenshin, dando o seu melhor para não olhar para a agora meio-despida Kaoru.

"Megumi, sinceramente, no que andas a pensar? Como pudeste esquecer-te de me contar uma coisa assim tão importante?"

Face à fúria de Kaoru, que não parava por um segundo de cuspir palavras indignadas, Megumi não teve hipótese de se explicar. Na realidade, não o queria fazer; não estava pronta a admitir, nem mesmo para si mesma, que o homem que lhe ocupara os pensamentos desde aquele fugaz encontro no seu próprio gabinete não lhe deixava espaço para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

**A/N:** Como habitualmente, se deixarem uma review eu escrevo mais (sim, isto é uma vergonhosa chantagem) ;D 


	8. Capítulo VIII

**A/N:** Ainda bem que este capítulo não demorou tanto como o anterior :D Muito embora eu devesse estar a trabalhar noutras coisas (ai de mim!), aqui está o Capítulo VIII.

**Natalie:** Obrigada pelo encorajamento :) Sim, eu não podia deixar o Sou-chan de fora! E pobre Misao ;)

**Lady Ocean: **Não faz mal teres-te perdido ;) Fico contente por ainda gostares da fic. Agora, as tuas perguntas: a) se te referes ao "pintor maluco", esse era o nosso caro Shishio; b) não, a Kaoru não é irmã nem qualquer outra familiar da Tomoe. Obrigada e continua a ler :D

**Lady Etrusca:** Então, como vai isso? A contagem de vítimas do monstro dos etruscos já voltou a aumentar? Desmembramentos é comigo, já sabes ;) E viva o Saitou, já vi que te tornaste fã dele (junta-te ao clube!).

**makimachi:** Pois, a história dela tem muitas falhas. Mas tem mesmo de ter, senão o mistério desvendava-se depressa demais ;P Obrigada e continua a ler!

**lere:** E o pobre Sou-chan foi mais uma vítima do salutar intercâmbio linguístico ;D A tua review fez-me rir também, por isso estamos quites! A verdade é que a situação é-me muito familiar: estive com uma rapariga brasileira este Verão e ela, nunca tendo ouvido outra pessoa falar português de Portugal, ria-se muito da minha pronúncia e de certas palavras como camisola (que para nós é uma T-shirt ou algo que o valha e ela dizia que no Brasil era uma camisa de noite...) e casa-de-banho. E eu achava piada ao facto de ela chamar "café-da-manhã" ao que nós vulgarmente designamos por "pequeno-almoço", mesmo quando o dito cujo nem sequer incluía café. Enfim, bons tempos... ;) Em relação à história, a participação algo insuficiente do Kenshin vai ser remediada agora que a Kaoru saiu do hospital. Esse facto (o de ele, até agora, ter aparecido pouco) teria passado despercebido se os capítulos fossem mais longos. _Mea culpa_. Ou culpa da minha preguiça ;) Muito obrigada por leres e... até à próxima :)

**Amanda e Luana:** Obrigada pela entusiástica review! Já sei que, para as cenas românticas entre o Aoshi e a Megumi, posso sempre contar com o teu apoio... hehe ;P

**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence. E ainda bem porque, caso contrário, não teria metade do sucesso que teve.

* * *

À saída da cidade, na orla do denso bosque, ficava um edifício de aspecto duvidoso com um letreiro luminoso por cima da porta onde estava escrito, em cores berrantes, _Salon Kitty_. Soujiro ouvira já falar naquele sítio mais vezes do que as que conseguia recordar, mesmo vivendo a alguns quilómetros de Toba. O segredo do sucesso do lugar estava no facto de este proporcionar divertimentos aos homens que os pudessem pagar: era um bordel de luxo, bem famoso, por sinal. 

A sua curta experiência como psicólogo criminal ensinara Soujiro que os assassinos de mulheres poderiam, eventualmente, ser vistos em locais de reputação ingrata como aquele. Contudo, algo lhe dizia que este assassino em particular se encontrava muito longe de prazeres tão terrenos. Saitou não o levara a sério; Soujiro apenas podia, nesse momento, contar com detalhes escritos em páginas e páginas de papel e sabia bem que isso não lhe bastaria para traçar um perfil do criminoso, como tão bem tinha sido ensinado a fazer. Aquele parecia, à falta de melhor, um bom sítio para começar.

E não negaria que sentia curiosidade em conhecer este _Salon Kitty_ por dentro.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"O que temos aqui...?"

Uma mulher atraente olhava-o com curiosidade de trás do balcão. Usava um vestido vermelho e preto com um decote muito pronunciado, que realçava maravilhosamente a sua pele muito branca e lisa. Com longos cabelos castanhos-escuros apanhados no alto da cabeça, feições regulares e perfeitas, olhos sedutores e lábios cuidadosamente pintados, era sem qualquer dúvida bonita. O facto de andar, certamente, perto dos trinta anos em nada a desfavorecia, apenas evidenciava a sua maturidade e sensualidade. Soujiro sorriu-lhe delicadamente.

"Bom dia. Estou apenas de passagem." informou.

"Tu e todos os que aqui vêm. Queres beber alguma coisa?"

"Água mineral, se não for muito incómodo." pediu Soujiro, sentando-se num dos altos bancos dispostos ao longo do balcão. A misteriosa mulher esboçou um sorriso curioso ao ouvir o seu pedido, mas não fez qualquer comentário.

"Não me pareces o género de homem que vem para apreciar o que aqui temos para oferecer." observou, colocando um esguio copo na frente de Soujiro. "Não estou certa?"

"De certa forma." respondeu, enigmaticamente, o sorridente rapaz.

"Ainda não me apresentei. Chamo-me Yumi Komagata." Estendeu uma mão branca e macia, com dedos invulgarmente compridos e delicados, que Soujirou apertou suavemente.

"Soujiro Seta. Prazer em conhecê-la, Komagata-san."

"Por favor, chama-me Yumi. Não sou assim _tão_ velha. Ou então, _Rosa Chinensis_, que é o meu nome artístico."

"E que belo nome que é." elogiou, sorridente. "É muito... digamos... fora do vulgar."

"É latim. O que posso dizer, muitos clientes acham estes nossos nomes extremamente... engraçados, à falta de palavra melhor."

"Compreendo." Soujirou levou o copo aos lábios, disfarçando o seu habitual sorriso.

"Vieste numa boa altura. Como vês, tenho muito tempo para te dedicar, estamos vazios. À noite, é outra história."

"Era essa a minha intenção. Diga-me, Yumi, ouviu falar do crime que ocorreu, há alguns dias, neste mesmo bosque?"

"Claro, quem não ouviu? Mas se vais perguntar-me se vi ou ouvi alguma coisa, aviso-te que é inútil. Passei aqui a noite toda." Yumi pôs-se rapidamente na defensiva, o seu rosto fechando-se numa expressão dura.

"Não sou polícia, Yumi, pode acalmar-se." Soujiro sorriu largamente. "Mas foi-me atribuída a tarefa ingrata de traçar um perfil do assassino, e precisava mesmo da sua ajuda. Sou apenas um simples psicólogo, acabado de sair da universidade e que ainda se aguenta muito mal sobre as suas próprias pernas."

Yumi soltou uma gargalhada delicada.

"Duvido muito que sejas assim tão inseguro como me queres fazer crer."

Soujiro ergueu ambas as mãos.

"_Touché_. Mas diga-me, tem visto alguém estranho por aqui?"

"Estranhos, são todos. Mas sim, percebo a que te referes. Receio não poder ser grande ajuda, pois não reparei em ninguém em especial."

"Muito obrigado, de qualquer maneira."

Soujiro começara a levantar-se quando uma cabeça espreitou da frincha de uma porta por trás de Yumi.

"Oh? Um cliente, a estas horas?"

Yumi voltou-se de repente e suspirou, exasperada.

"Kamatari! Não voltes a fazer isso, sabes que me assusto facilmente!"

A rapariga a quem Yumi se dirigia sorriu maliciosamente e deitou-lhe a língua de fora, num gesto infantil que em qualquer outra pessoa pareceria idiota mas que, nela, apenas parecia adorável. Saiu de trás da porta para encarar Soujiro.

"Olá" saudou, com um ar atrevido. "O que posso fazer por ti?"

"Nada." respondeu Yumi, agressivamente. "Ele não está aqui para isso, muito menos _contigo_."

Kamatari olhou-a de alto a baixo, com um olhar crítico, mas divertido. Também aquela rapariga era bonita, com um tipo de beleza mais prática, que contrastava fortemente com a de Yumi. O seu cabelo curto, também castanho-escuro, dava-lhe uma graça especial, que era confirmada pela sua cara de feições jovens e rebeldes e lábios cintilantes.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Kamatari-san." cumprimentou Soujiro. "Parece estar cheia de energia hoje."

"Estou sempre. Há algo que..." aproximou-se do rapaz e fez deslizar um dedo pelo lado da face dele. "...queiras de mim?"

"Seria óptimo mas, infelizmente, tenho alguma pressa." respondeu ele, sem aparente embaraço.

"Oh, que pena..."

"Kamatari é um travesti." interrompeu Yumi. "Talvez não seja o mais adequado para ti, Sou-chan?"

"Oh?" Soujiro soava encantado, o seu largo sorriso nunca esmorecendo, como se tivesse previsto aquela eventualidade logo desde o princípio. "Nunca o adivinharia!"

Kamatari estendeu a mão a Soujiro.

"Kamatari Honjou. Ou _Chimaera_, como preferires."

"Que nome tão ameaçador para uma pessoa encantadora."

Yumi decidiu cortar a conversa entre ambos por ali.

"Quem a conhece sabe que ela... ou ele... não é tão inofensivo assim."

"Minhas queridas, a discutir de novo?" Uma voz melíflua, vinda de algures por trás deles, fez-se ouvir.

"Takeda-san." Yumi parecia tudo menos encantada pelo aparecimento de um homem de aspecto mafioso, vestido com um fato branco imaculado, a sua cara magra e sem personalidade completada no seu ridículo por óculos rectangulares de armação fina. "O nosso patrão e dono do _Salon Kitty_. Que bom que se pôde juntar a nós."

"Não te esforces, _Rosa Chinensis_. Gostas tanto de me ver como eu a ti."

"Óptimo!" rosnou Yumi, virando as costas.

Soujiro aproveitou o arrefecimento do ambiente para se despedir dos peculiares habitantes do _Salon Kitty_. Ia justamente sair quando deu por Kamatari a seu lado, junto à porta.

"Se quiseres, gostava muito que me viesses visitar uma destas noites." Piscou-lhe o olho atrevidamente.

O rapaz apenas sorriu, à guisa de resposta, e saiu sem mais delongas.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Localizei esse Enishi Yukishiro de quem me falaste." Saitou segurava um papel numa das mãos, enquanto a outra esmagava um cigarro no cinzeiro. "Está em Nagasaki, em... _negócios_. Que negócios serão, pergunto-me..."

"Ainda não me explicaste muito bem esse assunto do psicólogo criminal." Aoshi observava pela janela a paisagem de Inverno que se pintava do lado de fora. O verde escuro das árvores movimentava-se ao sabor do vento e as ruas desertas cintilavam com pequenos riachos de água da chuva, que escorriam ao longo dos passeios pavimentados e reflectiam a luz vinda das casas à sua passagem. Paisagem desoladora, na verdade.

"Isso agora não interessa nada. Deixa-o andar entretido a falar de perfis psicológicos e nós resolvemos o caso à maneira antiga."

"À maneira antiga, queres tu dizer... com torturas e linchamentos populares?" observou Sanosuke, que acabava de entrar. "Com a aplicação da tua justiça particular?"

Saitou lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante mas frio, e não se dignou a responder à evidente provocação. Contudo, informou:

"O Shinomori e eu vamos a Nagasaki para trazer este tipo. Tu ficas aqui e tenta não fazer nada estúpido."

"O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Eu também vou!"

"Só nos vais atrapalhar. Faz o que eu digo porque, da última vez que verifiquei, ainda era teu superior hierárquico."

Sanosuke ficou a moer a sua fúria enquanto Saitou se dirigia novamente a Aoshi.

"O Himura também tem de vir."

"Não estou a ver a necessidade de levar um suspeito no que é, para todos os efeitos, uma viagem relacionada com uma investigação em curso."

"E lá está ele outra vez com as frases retiradas de um livro!" exclamou Saitou, para ninguém em particular.

"Pensei que era assim que gostavas." riu Sanosuke.

Saitou fez que não o ouvia e continuou.

"É precisamente por ele ser o suspeito principal que temos de o levar. Não confio neste aqui..." indicou Sanosuke com um gesto de desdém. "...o suficiente para deixar cá o Himura e arriscar que mais gente apareça morta."

Aoshi cedeu e saiu para procurar o ruivo, que lhe parecia tudo menos um assassino. Mas quem vê caras, não vê corações. E o coração de um tal assassino teria forçosamente de ser negro como uma noite sem luar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Okina olhava de través para o alegre grupo sentado ao balcão da Aoi-ya: Misao, Kaoru e Megumi conversavam com vivacidade, observados de perto por Kenshin e Yahiko, este último empanturrando-se com bolas de arroz. Misao parecia ter esquecido os problemas que lhe assolavam a mente e agora ria despreocupadamente. Havia algo nela que o velho Okina não compreendia, o que o incomodava de sobremaneira, visto que, durante os 16 anos de convivência mútua, se tinham formado laços inquebráveis entre ambos. Não havia ninguém que compreendesse Misao melhor do que ele próprio, tinha a certeza disso. Então, porque é que algo lhe escapava?

Num segundo, apercebeu-se que Kenshin estava, de pé, a seu lado.

"Vejo que a agilidade ainda não te abandonou." comentou Okina casualmente. "Quase juraria que, nem há um segundo, estavas ali sentado."

"E estava." respondeu Kenshin sucintamente, sentando-se em frente dele.

"Já te decidiste a ir vê-lo, para ver se ele sabe alguma coisa acerca de tudo isto?" A voz de Okina baixara de volume até atingir um tom conspirativo. Kenshin acenou afirmativamente.

"Queria ter ido mais cedo, mas a Kaoru fica nervosa quando me afasto. Estava a pensar deixá-la aqui e ir."

Okina fixou o seu olhar atento em Kaoru. Estudou os seus movimentos durante alguns instantes e, depois, voltou a dirigir-se a Kenshin:

"Tal como aconteceu com a Misao, tudo isto afectou mais a Kaoru do que nós pensámos no início."

"Eu devia ter pensado melhor antes de agir." Kenshin parecia devastado. "Nunca as devia ter deixado sozinhas no dojo."

Várias gargalhadas ruidosas vindas do balcão interromperam a conversa, fazendo-os olharem longamente naquela direcção. O grupo parecia estar a divertir-se, pela primeira vez desde a tragédia.

"Não podes proteger toda a gente. Já devias saber." continuou Okina, mal as raparigas sossegaram.

Kenshin limitou-se a olhar o tampo da mesa com interesse, embora nada nela merecesse tal atenção. Nesse momento, o pequeno espanta-espíritos soou com a corrente de ar vinda da porta aberta.

"Aoshi Shinomori." murmurou Okina, vendo quem entrara. Kenshin, ao ouvir estas palavras, endireitou-se. Aoshi dirigia-se à mesa onde ambos estavam sentados com passadas rápidas.

"Himura-san. Temos de levá-lo connosco a Nagasaki, devemos apressar-nos."

"Mas... porquê?" perguntou Kenshin, confuso, abstendo-se de soltar um dos seus _'oro'_.

"Vamos buscar Enishi Yukishiro e precisamos da sua ajuda."

* * *

**A/N:** Uma pequena nota histórica: o bordel _Salon Kitty_ existiu, na realidade, na Berlim dos anos 30/40. Era usado pela espionagem nazi para fins óbvios: recolher informações e não só ;) 

Os vossos comentários são e serão sempre apreciados!


	9. Capítulo IX

**A/N:** Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que não ia escrever mais até o teste de Pré-História estar muito para trás das minhas costas... mas parece que sou incapaz de cumprir uma promessa tão simples. Divirtam-se com este capítulo (embora duvide que isso aconteça ;P)!

**makimachi:** Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que continues a seguir a fic :)

**Natalie:** Primeiro que tudo, obrigada por leres e comentares. A/O Kamatari é aquele membro do grupo do Shishio, o travesti que parece uma rapariga e que luta com uma enorme foice. Está sempre a competir com a Yumi pela atenção do Shishio, por quem está apaixonada/o. Espero que te tenhas recordado dela/dele entretanto ;P

**Amanda e Luana:** Uma cena entre o Aoshi e a Megumi? Espero que esteja para breve ;) Mas não sei bem, até porque acabei de descobrir que não sou eu que controlo esta fic, é ela que me controla a mim ;D

**lere:** Muito obrigada pela tua maravilhosa review :D Tudo culpa do espinhoso colonialismo, não é? _:risos:_ Sim, o Brasil é de facto interessante. Um país de contrastes, que felizmente se libertou da "bota cardada" do colonialismo a tempo e conservou todo o tipo de particularidades fascinantes, conjugando de uma forma fluida todas as influências que tem vindo a receber ao longo dos tempos. As ex-colónias portuguesas de África não tiveram tanta sorte, e é uma dor de alma ver o sofrimento de toda aquela gente, mesmo que seja só através da televisão. Mas vou parar por aqui com a minha lengalenga interminável, que já pareço a minha mãe ;P Até à próxima!

**Lady Etrusca:** Prender o Himura? Ainda não ;) Mas, quem sabe, um dia destes... Que coincidência o livro ter o mesmo nome que o _alias_ que inventei para a/o Kamatari. Nem de encomenda, realmente ;P

**Carine-san:** EEEE! Uma nova leitora! Em resposta à tua pergunta, normalmente escrevo fics em Inglês. Já há anos que não o fazia em Português... Fico feliz por gostares e espero que continues a ler :D

**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence. Mas o Toyota Corolla de 1977 é meu, está estacionado lá em baixo na garagem.

* * *

Saindo da estação de comboios, Saitou consultou os seus papéis e franziu o sobrolho. Aoshi e Kenshin esperavam a seu lado, observando com um interesse delicado as cores e o movimento da cidade de Nagasaki.

"Segundo as informações que me deram, puseram um carro à nossa disposição que deveria estar por aqui." Saitou olhou em volta, tentando descortinar um carro com a matrícula que a polícia da cidade lhe tinha indicado, mas falhando redondamente.

"Não entendo." O polícia fumador avançou para o parque de estacionamento, seguido de perto pelos outros dois. Kenshin parecia particularmente encantado.

"Nunca tinha vindo aqui!" comentava o ruivo, não recebendo, contudo, nenhum sinal de que um dos outros quisesse encetar uma conversa.

"Não pode ser verdade." Ouviu-se a voz de Saitou.

Algo o perturbara, algo que até o fizera deixar escapar o cigarro de entre os lábios finos. O cigarro caído embateu no chão pavimentado com um baque surdo e continuou a libertar uma nuvem esguia de fumo. Kenshin e Aoshi olharam na direcção dele, tentando perceber o que acontecera.

"Este é o nosso carro?" inquiriu Aoshi, num tom que não deixava entrever nem divertimento, nem indiferença; apenas uma ligeira curiosidade.

"Assim parece." rosnou Saitou, folheando furiosamente o seu bloco de notas, para se certificar de que nada lhe escapara.

"Eu acho-o engraçado." argumentou Kenshin. "Muito... pitoresco."

"Muito velho, queres tu dizer." contestou Saitou.

"Aa, isso também." concordou ele, um ligeiro sorriso agraciando o seu rosto de traços suaves.

Na frente deles estava um carro preto que, sem dúvida, conhecera já melhores dias. Deveria ter tido o seu apogeu nos anos 70, mas apresentava agora vários riscos na pintura e um ar... velho. Ou melhor, _antigo_, como tão graciosamente observara Kenshin.

Com um ar de enfado que apenas usava quando tinha de falar com Sanosuke, Saitou puxou das chaves do pequeno _Toyota_ que lhe tinham sido enviadas e abriu as portas. Kenshin entrou para o banco de trás e, enquanto os outros dois se instalavam à frente, reparou que os cintos de segurança tinham uma etiqueta com a data de fabrico.

"_Oro_? O carro e eu somos da mesma idade!"

O olhar que recebeu de Saitou fez Kenshin calar-se e permanecer silencioso quando arrancaram em direcção à Igreja Oura, onde o polícia dissera que os colegas de Nagasaki os esperavam.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Depressa! Segue-os, Megumi!" pediu Kaoru.

Megumi virou-se para trás para fitar Kaoru com um olhar firme. Desligou o carro.

"Vamos conversar." Respirou fundo, encarando as duas raparigas que levava no banco de trás.

"Não vês que eles se estão a afastar?" berrou Misao. "Podemos falar noutra altura!"

"Caladas!" Megumi impôs-se. "Eu aturei-vos até aqui, mas agora isto está a passar das marcas. Vão ter de me ouvir, e espero que me ouçam bem."

Kaoru e Misao ficaram repentinamente muito quietas e silenciosas, chocadas pela agressividade frontal da médica.

"Admito que fui demasiado condescendente ao concordar com esta ideia maluca que vocês duas tiveram. Não tínhamos nada que vir aqui atrás daqueles três. São polícias e estão ocupados com uma investigação, com a qual, e saliento isto, nós não temos nada a ver."

"Mas..." tentou Kaoru interromper, embora sem sucesso.

"Eu estou a falar!" cortou Megumi, atirando-lhe um olhar furioso. "Os vossos caprichos foram longe demais. Vamos voltar para Toba e é já."

Megumi ia ligar o carro quando uma mão pousou no seu pulso, detendo-a. Kaoru tinha-se levantado e debruçava-se agora para a frente.

"Agora espero que me ouças tu." começou. "Tu não conheces aquele Enishi Yukishiro. Nós sim. O que ele tem não pode ser descrito como agressividade normal, ele é completamente louco. Nós queremos simplesmente proteger o Kenshin."

"Não cometas o erro de pensar que eu não me importo com o que acontece ao Kenshin. Não te atrevas sequer a sugerir tal coisa! Mas sei muito bem, tal como vocês deviam saber, e melhor que eu, que ele sabe defender-se se necessário. Acham mesmo que ele precisa da vossa ajuda?"

"Mas claro que precisa!" exclamou Misao, com um brilho característico nos seus olhos. "Sempre o ajudámos e..."

"Não. Estão completamente enganadas." Megumi retirou a mão que ainda estava pousada na chave dentro da ignição e suspirou. "Precipitei-me em concordar com isto tudo. Só agora me ocorreu que _isto_ é precisamente o que o Kenshin não quereria que fizéssemos. Estamos no único sítio onde não deveríamos estar neste momento."

"O que queres dizer?" Kaoru voltou a sentar-se, o seu rosto evidenciando preocupação.

"Ele deseja acima de tudo proteger as pessoas. Vocês, especialmente, porque estão praticamente ao seu cuidado. E eu fui estúpida ao ponto de vos trazer aqui, para perto de um lunático que até ele tem dificuldade em enfrentar num combate singular."

"Tu sabias desse combate que eles tiveram?" inquiriu Misao, genuinamente surpreendida.

"Claro que sim. Com quem acham que ele veio ter, a meio da noite, para que lhe tratassem das feridas?"

"De qualquer maneira, não estou disposta a deixá-lo ir ter com o Enishi sozinho. Ele nunca me abandonou, por isso _eu_ não tenciono fazê-lo."

Megumi e Misao olharam Kaoru, mudas de espanto ao notar a sua veemência.

"Se não me levares, arranjo maneira de os seguir sozinha."

A determinação de Kaoru era irredutível. Megumi não teve outra opção senão ligar o carro e tentar seguir o _Toyota_ preto o melhor que podia.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Dois pares de olhos castanhos fixavam-se desde lados opostos de uma mesa, por cima de um tabuleiro de xadrez. Duas faces duras e sérias. Uma mão avançou na direcção do tabuleiro e segurou a Rainha negra nas pontas dos dedos. Moveu a peça e pousou-a com um ruído inesperado. Um rosto abriu-se num sorriso amplo.

"Xeque-mate!"

"Não! Outra vez? Como raios fizeste isso?" Sanosuke levou as mãos à cabeça e estudou com atenção o seu jogo falhado, o sexto num rol de derrotas.

Soujiro apenas continuou a sorrir enigmaticamente.

"Só tens de tomar mais atenção às minhas jogadas, Sanosuke-kun."

"Um dia vou ganhar-te, não te preocupes." garantiu-lhe Sanosuke, balançando a cadeira para trás.

Ouviram alguém bater levemente à porta, quase em surdina, como se a pessoa do outro lado estivesse prestes a arrepender-se e seguir o seu caminho dali para fora.

"Entre!" gritou Sanosuke.

A porta entreabriu-se e apareceu Yumi, timidamente entrando no escritório.

"Yumi! Entre, entre!" convidou Soujiro, levantando-se. Sanosuke olhou-o de lado, com um ar desconfiado.

"Tu conhece-la?" perguntou em voz muito baixa, de modo a que apenas Soujiro o pudesse ouvir. "Parece que ela trabalha num... daqueles lugares de má fama. Não que eu lá tenha ido... claro!"

Soujiro fingiu não o ouvir e puxou uma cadeira para Yumi se sentar.

"Não vos vou tomar muito tempo." Yumi torcia e retorcia as suas mãos, pousadas de forma pouco natural no colo. Vestia uma roupa mais modesta do que a que trazia quando Soujiro a conhecera, e a ausência de maquilhagem fazia-a parecer anos mais nova. Não devia, afinal, ter mais de 25. "Há uma coisa que preciso de contar à polícia." Voltou-se para o jovem psicólogo criminal. "Algo que não te disse quando foste ao _Salon Kitty_."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Comissário Uramura!" chamou Saitou, ao avistar um homem de cabelo ralo e pequenos óculos redondos empoleirados no nariz comprido e pontiagudo.

"Ah, são vocês!" O simpático homem cumprimentou Saitou enquanto Aoshi e Kenshin saíam do carro e fechavam as portas com estrondo. "Bonito, o carro, não é? É meu, achei que iam gostar." Os ocupantes do referido _Toyota_ entreolharam-se, sem dúvida questionando a sanidade mental do dono do veículo.

Encontravam-se ao fundo da longa escadaria que levava à Igreja Oura. O igreja em si, no estilo colonial francês, tão invulgar no Japão, era tão bonita quanto imponente. As entradas e janelas altas em ogiva davam-lhe um encanto especial de séculos, embora o edifício em si não fosse muito antigo.

"Qual é a situação?" perguntou Saitou ao comissário Uramura, desejoso de passar ao que o tinha trazido ali sem mais delongas. Não ia deixar que uma coisa tão insignificante como a arquitectura de uma igreja, que Aoshi e Kenshin fitavam com tanto interesse, lhe atrapalhasse os planos.

"Vigiámos esse indivíduo de quem nos falou durante os últimos dias e hoje seguimo-lo até aqui. Parece que chegou da Alemanha há menos de um mês. Suspeitamos que ele esteja envolvido em qualquer actividade ilegal, embora não façamos ideia do que seja."

"Sabias disto?" perguntou Saitou a Kenshin, embora sem se dignar sequer a olhar na sua direcção.

"A forma como a Tomoe falava dele deu-me a entender que algo se passava. Mas nunca soube ao certo o quê." O ruivo parecia imerso em pensamentos contraditórios.

"Era de esperar. Bela família, vocês todos, não haja dúvida..."

Como habitualmente, Kenshin recusou-se a ripostar ao comentário ofensivo de Saitou. Aoshi teve novamente a impressão de que algo se passava entre ambos mas, aparentemente, não chegara ainda a altura de saber de que se tratava, pois o polícia mais velho mudou de assunto.

"O Himura vai entrar sozinho. Não convém que ele se aperceba que está a ser vigiado, pode tornar-se útil mais tarde. Himura, vais dizer-lhe que a irmã morreu e observas a reacção dele. Só observar, entendido? A não ser que queiras dar espectáculo mas, claro, se ele te atacar, podemos prendê-lo por agressão." Saitou sorriu maliciosamente.

Ainda o polícia não acabara de falar, já Kenshin subia lentamente os degraus que levavam à igreja.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A luz do sol vinda do exterior, filtrada pelos vitrais coloridos, inundava a igreja de várias cores alegres. A atmosfera suave azul e vermelha envolvia os seus dois únicos ocupantes num mar de sombras dançantes de várias tonalidades.

Quando, ao entrar na igreja, Kenshin avistou um homem de cabelos ligeiramente espetados e acinzentados sentado num dos bancos mais perto do altar, soube imediatamente de quem se tratava: Enishi Yukishiro. O cabelo deste embranquecera subitamente quando Tomoe, a sua irmã, saíra de casa para se casar com um rapaz que, na altura, ganhava apenas o dinheiro suficiente para sobreviver à justa, trabalhando como professor de kendo. Isso tinha acontecido havia quatro anos; desde esse tempo, o dojo tinha florescido em conjunto com a vida do jovem casal. Agora, do casal apenas restava Kenshin, e Enishi parecia ainda não ter conseguido libertar-se do manto negro que caíra sobre a sua existência quando a irmã o deixara.

"Battousai. Atreves-te a vir aqui? Seguiste-me?" A voz de Enishi ecoou gravemente pelo interior da igreja.

Kenshin avançou até ao banco onde Enishi estava sentado.

"Porque continuas a chamar-me isso?" perguntou, pondo-se à sua frente, obrigando o seu jovem cunhado a encará-lo. "Esses dias pertencem ao passado."

"Pertencem ao _teu_ passado. Não ao meu. E também não deviam pertencer ao passado da minha irmã. Mas tu, não sei bem como, conseguiste dar-lhe a volta e afastá-la da mim." Enishi soava perigosamente apático.

"Eu não a afastei de ti. Tu afastaste-te de nós... dela."

"Não fales dela!" gritou Enishi, levantando-se de rompante. "O que te dá o direito de falar nela?"

"Enishi." Kenshin respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que tinha de dizer. "A Tomoe morreu. Está morta. Assassinada."

O jovem de cabelos cinzentos fitou-o com olhos loucos, incrédulo.

"Não me mintas!" berrou. "O que estás para aí a dizer? Estás a gostar disto, não estás? Fazer-me sofrer? Porque dizes essas coisas?"

"Porque é a verdade."

"E que sabes tu da verdade...? O que..."

Enishi cobriu a cara com uma mão, voltando-se cegamente na direcção da porta.

"Mentiroso, mentiroso..." Não cessava de murmurar.

"Enishi!" chamou o ruivo, ainda junto do altar. Enishi, cambaleando em desespero, aproximava-se cada vez mais da saída, por onde entrava uma luz quase ofuscante de tão intensa e brilhante. Uma silhueta pouco distinta recortou-se nessa claridade.

"Tomoe?" sussurrou Enishi, pasmado.

A forma indistinta deu um passo para dentro da igreja. A passadeira vermelha abafava os seus passos nervosos e rápidos. Kenshin reconheceu-a de imediato e avançou, também ele, em direcção à porta.

"Kaoru? O que estás aqui a fazer?"

Misao e Megumi entraram a correr, ofegantes, seguidas de Saitou, Aoshi e do comissário Uramura, que não entendia nada do que se estava a passar.

"Não... a conseguimos impedir. Desculpa, Ken-san." Megumi logrou articular algumas breves palavras.

"Tomoe?" voltou a perguntar Enishi, não desviando o olhar de Kaoru por um único instante.

"Não." respondeu esta, calmamente. "E afasta-te do Kenshin, ou juro que te mato."

"_Kaoru_..." murmurou Kenshin, sem saber o que pensar.

* * *

**A/N:** Bem, aqui está. Espero que não tenha sido um capítulo demasiado mau! Comentem, que eu agradeço :D 


	10. Capítulo X

**A/N:** Mil perdões, desculpem lá a demora! A culpa é do trabalho, o raio do curso de História é mais espinhoso do que parece à primeira vista :'(

**Amanda e Luana:** Oi! Muito obrigada pela review. Quanto ao resto... lê este capítulo com atenção ;P

**Natalie:** De nada, sempre às ordens:) A luta entre o Kenshin e o Enishi fica assim adiada até um momento mais propício e... significativo ;P Até à próxima!

**lere:** Por acaso nunca tinha pensado no Aoshi como Mulder mas... suponho que talvez se assemelhe um pouco ;P Com uma excepção: o Mulder era um pouco mais divertido e sorridente... e tinha uma queda para o sobrenatural. O nosso Aoshi é mais terra-a-terra ;D

**Carine-san:** Sorry! ;D É que eu gosto muito de _cliffhangers_, não resisto a usar um de vez em quando. Espero que gostes deste capítulo :)

**Lady Etrusca:** Obrigada! Nós sabemos como são as mulheres, porque também pertencemos a essa categoria, não é? ;) O Saitou 'rosna' porque é mauzinho, e também porque é sempre comparado a um lobo, tanto pelo aspecto físico como psicológico. O Enishi esteve a fazer negócios na Alemanha porque esse lindo país é sempre (justa ou injustamente) conotado com forças maléficas (LOL). _–kun_ que dizer o mesmo que _–san_, mas é usado quando se tem mais familiaridade com a pessoa em questão e, sobretudo, se esta for mais jovem que nós. Mudando de assunto... que horrível, o novo corte de cabelo do Sancho Pança...

**Lady Ocean:** Ah, como eu gosto de reviews longas ;) Antes de mais, muito obrigada pela tua review. Sim, estou a pensar desenvolver bem essa complexidade da relação entre o Kenshin e a Kaoru tendo em conta o facto de o nosso querido ruivo ter já tido uma mulher que amou incondicionalmente e que teve um fim tão violento. Por essa mesma razão, pelos meus cálculos, esta fic vai ficar enorme: uma relação tão complicada não se descreve em duas palavras ;) Mas enquanto tiver gente a apoiar-me, como tu, tenho a certeza que concluirei esta história da melhor forma possível :D

**Disclaimer:** Hum... eu devia parar de escrever isto. Qualquer dia já vomito as palavras: _RK não me pertence_.

* * *

Sentadas em redor de uma mesa, três silhuetas escuras recortavam-se na forte luz alaranjada do sol poente que entrava pela janela semi-aberta. A tensão no ar era quase palpável, até que Yumi decidiu falar.

"Não disse toda a verdade quando me perguntaste se tinha visto alguém estranho no _Salon Kitty_." começou ela, dirigindo-se unicamente a Soujiro, conseguindo a proeza de ignorar completamente Sanosuke. "A verdade é que, há uns dias... se bem me lembro, precisamente na noite em que aquela rapariga foi morta... apareceu por lá um homem. Ele era... bem..."

"Adiante! Deixe-se de rodeios, senhora!" apressou Sanosuke, recebendo um olhar furioso de Yumi.

"Como eu estava a dizer antes de ser tão rudemente interrompida, ele era um homem invulgar. Quero com isto dizer que... vinha envolto em ligaduras."

"Shishio!" exclamou Sanosuke, batendo na mesa com um punho cerrado. "Eu sabia que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com isto! Nunca foi muito bom da cabeça..."

"Ficámos algum tempo a conversar mas, quando lhe propus irmos para um quarto, ele levantou-se de rompante e disse, se bem me recordo, que ainda tinha _«uns assuntos inacabados para resolver»_ naquela noite."

"_Assuntos para resolver_?" murmurou Soujiro, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um dos outros. "Sanosuke-kun, podes dizer-me onde mora Shishio-san? Gostava de falar com ele."

"Estás maluco? Sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer se fores a casa dele sozinho!" Sanosuke gesticulava enquanto Yumi afastava a sua cadeira da dele, com receio de ser inadvertidamente atingida por um braço ondulante.

"Confia em mim, Sano-kun." declarou Soujiro, exibindo um sorriso enigmático.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"O que é que vocês querem de mim?" perguntou Enishi, ao ver toda aquela gente em redor dele e de Kenshin. "Tirem-me este assassino daqui, já não o posso ver à minha frente!"

Saitou puxou-o para fora da igreja sem cerimónia, empurrando-o rudemente para cima de um banco de jardim. Cruzou os braços e esperou. Quando Enishi nada disse, escolhendo, em vez disso, olhá-lo com um ar agressivo e desafiador, impacientou-se:

"Que assassino?"

"Quem havia de ser?" O jovem de cabelos brancos riu sem emoção. "O Battousai. Há outro assassino por aqui?"

"Eu diria que sim." afirmou o polícia, acendendo um cigarro. "Tu, por exemplo. Mataste Tomoe Yukishiro?"

"Mas porque é que vocês... continuam a dizer que a minha irmã está morta?" O olhar de incompreensão de Enishi acentuara-se.

"Vamos parar com as brincadeiras, sim? Ou me respondes, ou prendo-te sob a acusação de obstrução à justiça."

Kenshin aproximava-se deles vagarosamente, seguido de Kaoru e Misao. Megumi ficara à porta da igreja, fixada em qualquer coisa no interior do edifício.

"Quer dizer que é verdade!" gritou Enishi, levantando-se de um salto e apontando para o ruivo. "Este cabrão matou a minha irmã!"

"Chega!" Saitou empurrou-o de novo para o banco. "Tu vens connosco."

Kenshin acercou-se.

"Tens a certeza que é uma boa ideia levá-lo para Toba?" inquiriu, observando Enishi pelo canto do olho, de sobreaviso.

"Não é boa, nem má ideia. É apenas a única hipótese que temos de resolver isto tudo."

"Não creio que ele tenha as respostas de que precisamos."

Saitou voltou-se para o encarar, semicerrando os seus faiscantes olhos cor-de-âmbar.

"E quem as tem? Tu?"

O silêncio de Kenshin era comprometedor, e Saitou entendeu-o como tal. Soprando uma nuvem de fumo, baixou a voz:

"Ou me dizes o que sabes, ou eu..."

Não chegou a terminar a ameaça, pois foi interrompido pela voz estridente de Misao:

"Onde está a Megumi?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Megumi sabia que seguir Aoshi para dentro da igreja não era o mais acertado, mas não pôde evitar fazê-lo. Havia, certamente, coisas sem explicação; o porquê de ela se sentir de tal maneira atraída por aquele homem enquadrava-se nessa categoria. Como médica, a razão dizia-lhe que se afastasse; como mulher, sabia que não descansaria até descobrir a causa da sombra gelada nos olhos azuis de Aoshi Shinomori.

"Preferia ficar sozinho." A voz do sombrio agente ecoou pelas paredes da igreja, sobressaltando Megumi, que se deteve instantaneamente. Aoshi não se voltou, continuando imóvel em frente ao altar.

A médica reiniciou a sua caminhada em direcção a ele:

"Talvez, se me ignorar, eu acabe por desaparecer. Ou não é assim que lida com os seus problemas?"

Apesar de não obter qualquer resposta, Megumi não desistiu, não sabendo ao certo onde tinha ido buscar coragem para agir daquela forma.

"Não é uma solução. Tal como aproximar-se de mim como o fez e depois fingir que nada se passou. Isso não funciona comigo e, diga-se de passagem, também não devia funcionar consigo."

Aoshi fechou os olhos com força. Aquele lugar trazia-lhe demasiadas recordações do que as que podia contar e, apesar de toda a irritação que sentia ao ser repreendido por aquela mulher, estava-lhe grato, ao mesmo tempo, pela distracção que ela lhe proporcionara.

"Pelo menos olhe para mim!"

Ele obedeceu. Ao vê-la assim, longos cabelos revoltos e olhar suplicante, teve de resistir à tentação de empurrá-la contra uma parede e deixar os instintos levarem a melhor sobre ele. Uma parte de si sorriu malevolamente pela natureza deliciosamente profana que os seus pensamentos assumiam, quase numa reminiscência da pessoa que ele havia sido anteriormente. Chegou a erguer uma mão para agarrar com força aqueles espessos cabelos negros, mas era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para ceder aos seus impusos. Demasiado tarde para permitir a alguém aproximar-se de si. Demasiado tarde para recomeçar a viver.

Deixou cair o braço e Megumi lançou-lhe um olhar fervente.

"A fugir outra vez?" inquiriu, através de dentes cerrados.

"Eu não fujo. Apenas adio."

Megumi atingira o limite da sua paciência e, agarrando o casaco escuro de Aoshi, puxou-o para si e colou os seus lábios aos dele. A violência cega do beijo contrastava dolorosamente com a igreja clara e pacífica, e era quase um grito de rebeldia contra o filho do deus morto, que os observava fixamente, sangrando na cruz.

O coração de uma rapariga sangrava também. Misao, olhando-os incredulamente, vertia lágrimas silenciosas, sem compreender porque se sentia tão traída.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sano, quem achas que matou a Tomoe?" perguntou Yahiko ao relutante Sanosuke, que mastigava um caule de flor com um ar ausente.

"Que raio de pergunta, se eu soubesse já o tinha prendido, não achas?"

"Que idiota..." murmurou Yahiko, pegando de novo na sua espada de bambu e recomeçando os seus exercícios diários.

A noite caíra e o isolamento da pequena cidade de Toba fazia com que as estrelas fossem mais visíveis e brilhantes ali do que em qualquer outro lugar. O dojo diluía-se na noite escura tal como se fizesse parte dela e, no jardim, alguns insectos levantavam voo zumbindo, assustados pelos movimentos rápidos de Yahiko com o seu _shinai_. Sanosuke recostou-se contra um dos postes de madeira que suportavam o telheiro sobre o alpendre do dojo. Se se abstraísse dos sons emitidos por Yahiko, conseguiria ouvir o suave ruído de água da ribeira que corria no bosque. A mesma ribeira onde Tomoe havia sido encontrada, já sem vida.

"Achas que eles ainda vão demorar muito a voltar? Sano?"

Sanosuke já não o ouviu: adormecera embalado pelos doces sons nocturnos.

* * *

**A/N:** Sei que o capítulo foi curto... mereço que me atirem fruta podre. Para a próxima farei melhor! 


	11. Capítulo XI

**A/N:** Eu devia mesmo trabalhar em vez de escrever esta telenovela...

**Amanda e Luana:** Heh! Não precisas de ter pena da Misao, tudo se arranjará ;P Mas agora, infelizmente, não prevejo que haja mais Aoshi x Megumi. Sorry:(

**lere:** Bem, comecemos por uma ponta: isto é, de facto, uma fic Aoshi x Misao. Se aconteceu aquilo com a Megumi, foi com vista a um propósito específico, tal como tudo o que acontece nesta história. Por isso não precisas de te acostumar a pares estranhos ;) Eu sou, na realidade, uma grande fã de Aoshi x Misao, embora possa não parecer à primeira vista (pela forma como trato a pobre rapariga!); gosto mais desse casal do que Kenshin x Kaoru _:prepara-se para levar com tomates podres na cabeça:_ Agora, permite-me um minuto para defender a minha honra _(:risos:)_. Não concordo muito contigo quando dizes que as personagens não estão tão próximas das originais. Na minha modesta opinião (que vale só o que vale...), elas conservaram a sua personalidade e essência dentro do possível – já que, notemos bem, elas não estão a viver nos primeiros anos da Era Meiji e sim nos dias de hoje... Agora, o que se passa com elas (ou algumas delas) é que um lado da sua personalidade toma preponderância sobre o outro: toda a gente tem duas ou mais caras, e é isso que exploro aqui. Esta resposta já vai demasiado longa... gomen ne! Até à próxima, saudações cordiais deste minúsculo país à beira-mar plantado! ;P

**Lady Ocean:** Sim, tens razão em achar que me empenho muito nesta fic! É, até hoje, a maior que escrevi e a única que tenciono continuar e terminar (um dia destes... ;P). Fico feliz por se notar o muito que esta história significa para mim, e quanto da minha pessoa ela contém. É óptimo que as pessoas gostem e comentem, é tão gratificante saber que há quem aprecie o nosso trabalho árduo. Tens razão quanto à Tomoe: é uma personagem-chave na vida do Kenshin e, sem ela, ele nunca seria o homem de quem tanto gostamos. Trato-a, portanto, com o respeito devido ;P Espero que continues a ler e... até breve!

**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence, sou pobre, não me processem.

* * *

Sentada no meio da erva rasteira na margem da ribeira, Misao atirava pequenas pedras à água. Era algo que costumava fazer constantemente quando era mais pequena, mas as vicissitudes da vida de estudante e os seus deveres na Aoi-ya tinham-lhe roubado o tempo de que antes dispunha para desfrutar daquele pequeno e simples prazer. No entanto, nem isso a conseguia alegrar num dia como aquele.

Tinham voltado de Nagasaki na noite anterior, ou antes, a altas horas da madrugada. O ambiente no carro de Megumi, onde seguiam Misao, Kenshin, Kaoru, e a própria médica, tinha permanecido sonolento e silencioso todo o caminho de regresso a Toba. O ruivo, no banco da frente, não pregara olho e não cessara de vigiar, pelo retrovisor, as duas raparigas no banco de trás, como se algo o inquietasse. Kaoru, despreocupada como sempre, estendera-se no assento almofadado e dormia profundamente, o seu cabelo desalinhado espalhado pelo colo de Misao, que tinha de se apertar contra a porta para evitar que a sua amiga acabasse a dormir em cima dela. Megumi, disfarçando mal a perturbação que sentia, mantinha o olhar fixo na noite escura, rasgada pelo clarão impiedoso dos faróis do carro.

Misao tinha a certeza que não havia sido vista na igreja. Não sabia, contudo, se seria preferível que Megumi ou Aoshi a tivessem visto: assim poderia dar largas à sua indignação, ou então rir-se na cara deles por se comportarem como dois adolescentes desesperados. Mas nunca seria capaz de rir de uma tal situação; nunca antes pudera transformar tristeza num sorriso, como Tomoe conseguia fazer.

O que teria acontecido entre ambos depois daquele estranho interlúdio? Era caso para pensar, pois tinham agido como se mal se conhecessem enquanto Saitou pedia o _Toyota_ emprestado ao comissário Uramura para levar o perturbado Enishi de volta a Toba.

Misao sobressaltou-se ao ser subitamente despertada dos seus pensamentos por um ruído atrás de si. Pôs-se de sobreaviso, consciente de que os bosques não eram, afinal, tão seguros como toda a gente costumava pensar. Quando viu de quem se tratava, descontraiu-se um pouco. O rapaz jovem que se aproximava com um sorriso afável não parecia perigoso.

"Boa tarde." saudou ele. "Makimachi-san, presumo?"

"Misao, por favor. E tu, quem és?" perguntou ela, retribuíndo o sorriso.

"Soujiro Seta, psicólogo criminal."

"Ah... já me falaram de ti. Estás aqui por causa da Tomoe?" _«Gostava de saber porque continuo a falar nela como se estivesse ainda viva...»_.

"Sim. Lamento muito a tua perda."

"Obrigada."

Misao suspirou, desviando o olhar de Soujiro e observando, em vez disso, a forma como os últimos raios de sol brilhavam, reflectidos nas águas calmas e ondulantes. Atirou mais uma pedra.

"O teu avô disse-me que devias andar por aqui."

"O Jiya conhece-me bem. Sabe que adoro este sítio. Mas porque vieste, querias falar comigo?"

"Sim, mas... se preferires, deixamos isso para outra altura. Podemos falar do que quiseres." propôs Soujiro, num tom agradável.

"Do que eu quiser? Não tenho ideias..." queixou-se Misao.

"Fala-me de ti."

Misao esfregou o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, perdida em pensamentos.

"Eu? Tenho 17 anos, quase 18 e ando no liceu de Toba. Estamos de férias agora, mas não tenho mesmo nada de interessante para fazer. Quase preferia que houvesse aulas."

O sol punha-se, sombreando as faces de ambos de um cor-de-laranja suave. Soujiro estranhou a tristeza e desapontamento nos olhos daquela rapariga, que parecia demasiado jovem e inocente para suportar um fardo tão pesado.

"Algo te preocupa?" inquiriu o psicólogo, suavemente. Misao pareceu surpresa.

"Nem por isso." acabou por responder. "É só que... às vezes gostava de voltar a ser pequena. Gostava de ter aquela idade em que toda a gente é feliz, só porque ainda não se aprendeu o que é a tristeza. Gostava de ser novamente criança e que alguém me contasse a história do _Flautista de Hameln_ à noite, antes de adormecer."

Soujiro riu-se:

"Estranhos desejos tens. A maioria das raparigas da tua idade quer crescer depressa."

"Eu não. Descobri que crescer é demasiado doloroso." Misao sorriu fracamente e levantou-se, sacudindo a roupa. "Vemo-nos por aí?"

"Claro. Até amanhã."

Misao tomou o caminho de volta para a cidade e, passados alguns segundos, Soujiro deixou de a poder ver. Permaneceu imóvel por algum tempo e a certa altura, já a noite principiara a cair, articulou claramente em voz alta:

"Sei que estás aí. Podes mostrar-te."

Uma sombra indistinta surgiu de entre as árvores:

"Há quanto tempo... Soujiro."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Não conseguia concentrar-se no relatório de autópsia que tinha na sua frente. Parte de si, sem dúvida a mais malévola, insistia em recordar-lhe a humilhação que sentira ao ouvir as duras palavras de Aoshi: _«Isto foi um erro.»_ Um erro? _Ela_ tinha sido um erro? _«Claramente»_ respondera ele. _«Mas tenho também de me desculpar, por ter permitido que isto acontecesse.»_. A gentileza fria e diplomática do agente era o que mais a perturbara. Ignorava o que esperara de um homem assim mas, apesar disso, tinha cometido o erro de deixar a atracção momentânea que sentira por ele levar a melhor sobre a racionalidade que tanto prezava.

Não o amava. Qualquer homem que viesse a ter, ao longo da sua vida, seria sempre uma segunda opção; Aoshi não tinha sido excepção – mas ele nem sequer a queria.

_«Eis a cruz que uma mulher que não pode ter o homem que ama tem de carregar. A ferida que nunca chega a sarar.»_

Também ela chegara demasiado tarde.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O jantar no dojo era, normalmente, uma ocasião alegre. Desde o fatídico dia, tinha-se tornado, essencialmente, silencioso. Com Enishi na cidade, Kenshin não era capaz de se descontrair e Kaoru sabia-o bem. Tentava em vão começar brigas com Yahiko, que tanto divertiam toda a gente. Nessa noite, porém, nada aconteceu.

"Mais arroz, Kenshin?" ofereceu ela, de colher em riste.

"Não, obrigado. Já comi o suficiente."

Yahiko não pensava o mesmo, pois não parava de atafulhar a boca com tudo o que se encontrava na mesa. Sanosuke fizera-se, mais uma vez, convidado para jantar; todos estavam tão habituados a isso que, a certa altura, haviam deixado de o questionar a esse respeito – mas preparavam-se para que, a qualquer momento, Saitou pudesse chegar de rompante e levar o jovem de arrasto atrás de si, por não ter terminado o trabalho na esquadra.

"Bem, deixo-vos agora." Sanosuke levantou-se, esticando as pernas dormentes. "Combinei com alguns amigos ir jogar póquer ao _Salon Kitty_."

Yahiko fingiu-se chocado:

"Ooooh... pensei que _não_ ias a lugares de tão mau nome..."

"Cala-te, puto. Vou lá para jogar, mais nada. Mas se estás preocupado, podes vir comigo."

"Nem penses que o levas a _esse_ sítio!" protestou Kaoru, o seu precoce lado maternal vindo à superfície. Levava muito a sério a educação de Yahiko, que ficara órfão aos seis anos e que, desde essa altura, viva no dojo. Não se podia dizer, no entanto, que o rapaz apreciasse muito a sua preocupação.

"Está descansada, Jou-chan. Não gosto de andar com miúdos atrás." ripostou Sanosuke. "Kenshin, tu é que podias vir. Davas-me jeito, sabes que não jogo póquer muito bem."

"Sei." assentiu Kenshin, com um meio-sorriso. "Mas não me parece que..."

"Então fica combinado!" exclamou Sanosuke, sem lhe dar tempo para recusar. "Vamos! Precisas de te divertir. Agora despede-te das crianças." Apontou para Kaoru e Yahiko, furiosos pelo epíteto que lhes tinha sido atribuído.

O ruivo foi, assim, meio-arrastado, meio-empurrado em direcção à estrada que levava ao _Salon Kitty_, famoso bordel e casa de jogo – ilegal, bem entendido –, sem mesmo ter tempo para mudar de roupa.

* * *

**A/N:** Mais uma vez, um capítulo curto, eu sei. Mas tenho de trabalhar! O presente capítulo nasceu apenas da minha necessidade de fugir ao espírito de Alexandre o Grande, que me perseguirá até eu ter acabado o trabalho que tenho de fazer sobre ele... 


	12. Capítulo XII

**A/N:** Tenho dois conselhos para vocês: a) confiem nos gostos de Watsuki-sensei e façam o download (ilegal, mas quem se importa?) da música _Hurry Go Round_ do falecido Hide; b) tentem ver, se não o fizeram já, Peacemaker Kurogane – acabei o download do primeiro episódio há uns dias e posso finalmente babar-me com esta outra interpretação das aventuras e desventuras do Shinsengumi :D

**lere:** Que bom que não preciso de me preocupar com leguminosas atiradas com força à minha cabeça. Se bem que, ao preço que estão as coisas, uns tomates e frutas dessem jeito ;D A Misao, ao longo do tempo, irá retomar o seu carácter intempestivo – agora que está a recuperar do(s) choque(s) que sofreu. Escolhi, nesta primeira fase, explorar a faceta da sua personalidade que nos foi revelada aquando da 'morte' da Kaoru, na saga Jinchuu. O Kenshin... bem, esse é um caso à parte que terá de ser desvendado pouco a pouco ;P Meu Deus, tantos elogios à minha pessoa... se isto continua, o meu ego vai inchar tanto que, qualquer dia, levanto voo como um balão de ar quente :D Ok, estou a brincar – mas, a sério, muito obrigada pelo teu incomparável apoio! Até à próxima :)

**Amanda e Luana:** Obrigada por manteres o interesse na fic apesar de tudo! A meu ver, a Misao e o Soujiro são bastante parecidos em alguns aspectos, por isso me agrada tanto pô-los a conversar sobre coisas sérias. Heh! Continua a ler, por favor :D

**Lady Etrusca:** Muito obrigada! E não precisas de te desculpar, eu sei que o Alexandre deu cabo da cabeça a muito boa gente. _Síndroma do Peter Pan_! Já viste que bom, deste um nome a uma doença nova do foro psiquiátrico :D Em resposta à tua pergunta, eu imagino as personagens como animações, mas não deixa de ser interessante o facto de tu as imaginares como pessoas reais. O que eu não daria para ler pensamentos e descobrir como tu as vês :x Havia de ser engraçado ;P

**Lady Ocean:** Olá de novo, e muito obrigada pela review! Essas frases eram pensamentos da Megumi; assim sendo, ela ama alguém (quem será? ;P) que não retribui os seus sentimentos. Interesso-me, como tu, pela relação entre o Kenshin e a Tomoe. É, a meu ver, algo que necessita de ser bem explorado. Até à próxima!

**Natalie:** Bem vinda de volta! Na verdade, nunca actualizei nenhuma fic tão rapidamente como ando a fazer com esta. Não sei o que me deu, talvez seja a vontade de desvendar depressa o crime ;D Obrigada pela review :)

**Disclaimer:** Outra vez? É o décimo segundo disclaimer que escrevo, será que aquela gente que processa autores pobres ainda não decorou as palavras _RK não me pertence_?

* * *

"Façamos o ponto da situação." Saitou arremessou com força um calhamaço de folhas e fotografias para cima da mesa, aterrando este com estrondo em frente de Aoshi. "Não há arma do crime, não há certezas acerca de qual foi o local do crime, e há demasiados suspeitos."

Aoshi assentiu e puxou para si uma fotografia do cadáver. Saitou esmagou o cigarro no cinzeiro mais próximo, preparando-se para continuar:

"Enishi Yukishiro está alojado num hotel da cidade mais próxima. Não conseguimos arrancar-lhe nada porque, segundo ele, «o desgosto é grande demais» e precisa de tempo para se recompor." completou o polícia com uma expressão azeda de desprezo, acendendo outro cigarro.

"Ainda não conheci o tal psicólogo criminal. Por onde é que ele anda?" perguntou Aoshi, aparentando um desinteresse educado.

"Eu é que sei? Deixei muito claro, logo desde o princípio, que ele e nós íamos trabalhar em paralelo. Por isso, não faz falta que nos preocupemos com o que o miúdo anda a fazer."

"Pelo contrário." Aoshi levantou-se da cadeira, voltando a vestir o escuro casaco comprido para enfrentar a chuva e frio no exterior. "A mim, parece-me muito importante estar a par de todos os seus movimentos. É apenas um conselho que te dou."

Preparava-se para deixar a sala de reuniões da esquadra quando a voz inexpressiva de Saitou o deteve.

"Sabes alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"Não. Além disso, a Central comunicou-me que dentro de uma semana vou ter de voltar para Kyoto, mesmo que o caso não esteja resolvido."

"Vais deixar-nos tão cedo?" troçou Saitou.

"Assim parece."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A noite ia já avançada e o dojo estava tão silencioso como as outras casas da vizinhança. Ouviam-se apenas sons siblilantes de duas vozes veladas, conversando num tom conspirativo e suspeito.

"Primeiro que tudo, Misao, tens de tentar perceber porque te sentes triste ao pensar neles juntos!" concluiu Kaoru, com rasgo, uma conversa que se arrastava havia várias horas.

Misao teve de impedir-se de rir para não ofender a amiga, que se tinha esforçado tanto para lhe dar alguns conselhos sobre a sua inexistente vida amorosa.

"Hum... Kaoru... não quero ser indelicada nem nada disso, mas já reparaste que parecias o correio sentimental daquelas revistas cor-de-rosa?"

"_Obrigadinha_!" Kaoru cruzou os braços e amuou.

"Estava a brincar! Que coisa! Mas não falemos mais de mim." Misao inclinou-se para a frente, baixando a voz. "E tu e o Kenshin?"

Kaoru levantou-se de um salto, corando.

"Que ideia!" quase gritou. "Como se nós...! A Tomoe está...!"

"Erm... estava a brincar..." repetiu Misao, tentando uma saída graciosa do assunto enquanto ainda estava a tempo.

"Mas... por falar em Kenshin... como será que ele e o Sano se estão a sair no jogo?" perguntou Kaoru mais para si mesma do que para a rapariga a seu lado, olhando insistentemente o céu estrelado como se este lhe pudesse responder.

"Kaoru, sê responsável e leva o teu aluno para a cama em vez de sonhares acordada." Misao apontou para Yahiko, que adormecera no alpendre, de boca aberta e ressonando levemente. "Eu também devia ir andando, faz-se tarde."

"Já? Eu ia propôr-te irmos ao _Salon Kitty_."

"O quê? Não podes estar a falar a sério!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A luz difusa e colorida criava formas peculiares nas paredes pintadas de um vermelho agressivo. Kenshin não tinha a certeza se era por causa da explosão de cores, ou do jogo desinteressante, ou mesmo de toda a decadência moral que aquele lugar representava; mas o certo é que mal se conseguia aguentar acordado. Sanosuke estava obviamente entusiasmado e remexia, de tempos a tempos, o convidativo monte de notas à sua frente, na mesa estofada a verde. Tal como acontecia naqueles aborrecidos filmes americanos que envolviam casinos em Las Vegas num qualquer ponto do enredo, em que intervinha, invariavelmente, um idiota com aspecto de cowboy (e, por vezes, com um chapéu a condizer), que nunca jogava sem uma mulher de aspecto questionável como seu talismã, Kenshin era, agora, o amuleto de Sanosuke.

Enquanto o seu jovem amigo não requisitava a sua assistência, o ruivo ia dando uma vista de olhos ao interior do _Salon Kitty_. Se bem que fosse triste o destino de algumas mulheres, que não tinham outra opção senão trabalhar em sítios como aquele, o que realmente desconcertava Kenshin era o facto de algumas delas parecerem estar a divertir-se. Era, talvez, altura de reconsiderar alguns dos seus pontos de vista relativamente aos malefícios da prostituição.

O seu olhar vagueante deteve-se num homem que acabara de entrar pela porta principal, alguém que Kenshin conhecia muito bem, apesar de nunca terem falado um com o outro. Os ocupantes do bordel que se encontravam perto da assustadora personagem como que abriram alas para o deixarem passar. A figura alta e esguia, envolta em ligaduras, envergando um manto púrpura que lhe escorregava dos ombros largos, caminhou lentamente em direcção ao balcão, onde o esperava, dir-se-ia que transida, Yumi.

"Vai querer tomar algo?" perguntou a nervosa mulher, fazendo um visível esforço para parecer calma e indiferente e, ao mesmo tempo, sedutora. Escusado será dizer que falhara redondamente, pois Shishio aparentava uma perspicácia invulgar.

"Na verdade, não." respondeu ele. "Vim para te perguntar se a oferta que me fizeste há uns dias ainda se mantém."

"A oferta de..." Yumi engoliu em seco. Sabia demasiado bem ao que ele se referia.

"Sim. Vamos?" convidou Shishio, estendendo-lhe uma mão.

Foi a última vez que ambos foram vistos naquela noite.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Não acredito que te deixei arrastares-me para aqui." queixou-se Misao, massajando as suas magras pernas, que sofriam já os efeitos da longa caminhada pelo bosque. "Porque não viemos pela estrada?"

Kaoru olhou-a de relance, impacientemente.

"Estamos a tentar passar despercebidas! Achas que seria inteligente vir pela estrada, onde qualquer pessoa nos pode ver?"

"Kaoru, acho que a preocupação começa a afectar-te o raciocínio. Achas que, nesta cidade com _tanta_ gente, alguém passa pela estrada às..." Misao consultou o relógio de pulso. "... quatro da manhã?"

Kaoru, contudo, pareceu nem ouvir e fez-lhe um sinal para que se calasse: tinha ouvido um leve ruído, mas a localização do esconderijo que haviam escolhido, atrás de uma das árvores que rodeavam o bordel, não lhe permitiu ver quem se aproximava.

"O que foi?" perguntou Misao, intrigada, esticando-se para inspeccionar as imediações. Foi puxada para trás repentinamente. "Ow... Isso doeu, Kaoru!"

"Por favor, cala-te! Está ali alguém!"

Kaoru deu um passo em frente, receosa, e espreitou. Conseguiu descortinar, através da folhagem densa, um homem envolto em ligaduras que identificou como sendo Shishio, conversando com um outro, este mais baixo, de quem apenas via a roupa, e pouco mais. A sua amiga puxou-lhe pela manga.

"Ka-o-ruuuu..." protestou ela, em voz baixa. "Diz alguma coisa!"

"É o Shishio... estava a conversar com alguém, mas agora já entrou."

"O Shishio...?" Misao arrepiou-se. "Hum... com quem estava ele a falar?"

"Não consegui ver. Mas quem diria, afinal ele também frequenta bordéis..." Kaoru semicerrou os olhos.

"Claro que sim! De que outra maneira poderia ele..." começou Misao.

"Já percebi!" interrompeu-a Kaoru. "Não precisas de dizer o resto."

A outra rapariga riu-se, aparentemente esquecida de que deviam passar despercebidas. Bocejando, sacudiu a trança para trás dos ombros e perguntou:

"Podemos ir? Tenho tanto sono que nem te conto..."

O olhar de Kaoru desviou-se para a entrada do _Salon Kitty_ por uma derradeira vez. Estaria Kenshin ainda ali? A contra-vontade, acabou por dar razão a Misao. Iam sendo horas de dar por finda a infrutífera investigação.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

De volta à Aoi-ya, Misao esgueirou-se silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro, onde se situavam os quartos dos hóspedes. Eram cinco da manhã e a luz da lua começava a ceder, num céu ainda azul escuro, à claridade do sol que principiava a sua subida de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

A esguia figura deteve-se diante de uma porta deslizante de papel de arroz, atrás da qual sabia que dormia Aoshi. Não resistindo à tentação, abriu uma frincha, cuidadosamente, para espreitar. Uma parte de si sentia-se culpada por espiá-lo daquela forma; outra parte, sem dúvida a mais irresponsável e inconsequente, ansiava por ver aquele homem indefeso no seu sono.

A respiração de Misao ficou presa na garganta quando os seus olhos pousaram em Aoshi, adormecido, no meio de lençóis brancos em desalinho. A mudança que se operara nele era quase irreal e etérea, fazendo-o parecer um qualquer rapaz desconhecido que, por engano, ali tivesse ido parar. As pálpebras cerradas, obscurecidas por madeixas de cabelo negro, escondiam os gelados olhos azuis portadores de uma sabedoria e dor que o envelheciam vários anos.

_«A maioria das pessoas não sabe o exacto momento em que se apaixonou. Eu sei: foi quando o vi a ir contra o espanta-espíritos à porta da Aoi-ya. E agora, depois de tudo isto, sei também que é inútil ter esperanças que, um dia, ele olhe para mim e veja para além deste corpo imaturo e aparência desmazelada.»_

Misao voltou a fechar a porta, com um ligeiro ruído. Os olhos de Aoshi, dentro do quarto, abriram-se lentamente e faiscaram por um fugaz instante, seguindo a sombra que se afastava.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que o capítulo tenha sido do agrado de toda a gente. Se não foi, podem sempre insultar-me ;D Mas tenham cuidado com o meu coração fraco ;P 


	13. Capítulo XIII

**A/N:** Não me matem! Eu sei que não devia ter demorado tanto tempo a escrever este capítulo. Estive um pouco deprimida nesta última semana (e eu que pensava que as depressões da adolescência tinham deixado de me afectar... ;D), mas já me passou.

**Natalie:** Obrigada pela review! Também gostei de escrever aquela cena... serviu para aligeirar o ambiente; nem tudo deve ser excessivamente sério e misterioso. Até à próxima!

**lere:** É bom saber que, apesar de esta fanfic se desviar um pouco do normal (isto considerando como "normais" as fics que, basicamente, consistem em: "Kenshin/Aoshi, eu amo-te há tanto tempo! Não me dás uma oportunidade de demonstrar o amor que sinto por ti?"; "Kaoru/Misao, eu também te amo! Agora, podemos ir dar umas cambalhotas no feno?"), continuas a interessar-te e a ler todos os capítulos ;D Estou, como já deves ter percebido, a adiar as cenas românticas até um momento em que sejam credíveis. Roma não se construiu num dia, e as relações amorosas também não; prefiro que a história não desperte tanto interesse como outras que por aí andam, a precipitar os acontecimentos e acabar com uma fic mediana entre mãos. Já que me aplico numa coisa, quero que saia bem :) Até à vista!

**Lady Etrusca:** Não, estar apaixonada pelo Aoshi é algo crónico na Misao :D (lol). E eu não estou apaixonada, ao contrário do que possa parecer! Estive apenas nas nuvens por uns dias, mas tudo se resolveu ;)

**Disclaimer:** Está calor, a Primavera chegou, os passarinhos cantam, e RK não me pertence.

* * *

Misao abriu um olho de cada vez, incomodada pela luz branca do sol, que lhe batia directamente na cara e lhe dava a impressão de estar a ser acariciada por chamas suaves. Bocejou e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, pousado na mesa-de-cabeceira.

"Já são estas horas?" exclamou, levantando-se apressadamente e arrastando os lençóis e cobertores atrás de si.

"Misao?" chamou a voz de Okina, do outro lado da porta. "A Kaoru está à tua espera para irem juntas para a escola."

"Jiya! Sim, diz-lhe que já vou!"

Como pudera esquecer-se de ligar o despertador? Depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, nem se lembrara sequer que as aulas recomeçariam naquela manhã. Vestindo as roupas que encontrou mais à mão, contemplou brevemente o seu próprio refexo no pequeno espelho suspenso na parede e quase se assustou. Parecia estar a olhar uma pessoa completamente diferente.

_«Que mais seria de esperar, tendo dormido menos de três horas?»_ gemeu de frustração, decidindo não se dar ao trabalho de entrançar novamente o cabelo anormalmente longo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"...e então hoje, quando acordei, o Kenshin estava lá fora a lavar a roupa à mão num enorme alguidar, porque a máquina se avariou." Kaoru riu-se às gargalhadas, enquanto recordava a cena a que assistira no dojo, logo de manhã. Misao sorriu fracamente à guisa de resposta, o que não passou despercebido à sua perspicaz amiga. "Olha, Misao, passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não... quer dizer, sim. É aquele polícia."

"O novo? O Aoshi?"

"Quem havia de ser? O Saitou?"

Kaoru fingiu arrepiar-se e deitou a língua de fora, enojada.

"Bah, que horror... se estivesses apaixonada pelo Saitou, eu mesma te internaria num hospital de malucos."

"E quem disse que estou apaixonada?" defendeu-se Misao, indignada.

"Nem precisas de dizer, vê-se na tua cara. E eu não sou cega, ao contrário do que possa parecer."

Caminharam silenciosas por algum tempo. A rua pavimentada que levava ao liceu de Toba estava molhada de chuva da noite anterior; pequenas poças de água desafiavam a brincadeiras, correrias e salpicos. Estranhamente, nenhuma das duas raparigas sentia vontade de o fazer. O céu, agora plúmbeo, entristecia e incomodava.

"Kaoru, estou farta disto." As palavras precipitaram-se para fora da boca de Misao, sem que esta tivesse sequer dado o seu consentimento para tal. "Porque é que hei-de gostar dele, logo _dele_? E num momento destes?"

"Cá para mim, é mesmo vontade de complicar as coisas..." observou Kaoru, meio a brincar. Vendo que Misao a levara a sério, tentou apaziguar a infeliz rapariga. "Não te preocupes, se tens a certeza do que sentes, podemos fazer algo para que tudo isto resulte."

"Achas?"

"Claro! Além disso, ele..."

Kaoru interrompeu-se abruptamente e olhou fixamente a figura, aparecida do nada, que lhes barrava o caminho. Misao, a medo, deu um passo em frente e perguntou, em voz insegura:

"O que quer de nós?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kenshin encontrava-se ajoelhado em frente ao dojo, debruçado sobre um alguidar, lavando roupa branca. De tempos a tempos, erguia-se, sacudia as peças de vestuário com gestos enérgicos e pendurava-as no estendal que ele próprio montara no jardim... quando Tomoe era ainda viva.

Era um martírio. Tudo lhe trazia pungentes recordações da sua tímida e silenciosa mulher e fazia-o sentir-se miserável e triste, sensações tão profundas e dolorosas que não conseguia, mesmo que tentasse, traduzir por palavras. Sensações que guardava no mais profundo do seu ser e que recuperava, nos raros momentos que passava sozinho, apenas para se interrogar uma vez mais acerca do que teria feito de errado. Tomoe estava morta, e a culpa era dele. Dele, que não soubera protegê-la.

Era altura de, finalmente, ir ver quem melhor o conhecia: uma das poucas pessoas que poderiam ter algumas respostas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Já lhe dissemos tudo o que sabíamos." disse Kaoru, num tom duro e determinado. "Agora temos de ir para as aulas, ou chegamos atrasadas."

"Calma aí." Saitou expeliu lentamente um fino fio de fumo. "Eu ainda não disse que podiam ir."

"Porque não vai falar connosco a casa? Ou julga-se muito inteligente, um cowboy dos filmes, ao fazer-nos uma emboscada no caminho para a escola?" exclamou Misao, quase fumegando de raiva.

"Como é evidente, embora não tão evidente para alguém desprovido de inteligência como vocês as duas, como posso eu esperar que me digam a verdade quando estão com aqueles vossos amigos? Sobretudo o Himura, que é o nosso principal suspeito?"

"O Kenshin? _Ele_ é o vosso suspeito?" Kaoru mal podia acreditar que a polícia pensasse que o pacífico ruivo tinha, de facto, assassinado a própria esposa, que amara mais do que a própria vida. "Vocês não estão bons da cabeça...!"

"Pelo contrário." Saitou esboçou um sorriso terrível. "Pode ser que só o tenhas conhecido depois de ele resolver comportar-se como um santinho, mas eu sei quem ele verdadeiramente é. Ou deveria dizer, _o que_ _ele realmente é_?"

"O que está a querer dizer-nos?" inquiriu Misao cuidadosamente, semicerrando os olhos, como se isso a ajudasse a descortinar mais facilmente o que Saitou escondia.

"Estou a dizer-vos para não confiarem no Himura. Afastem-se dele, e talvez eu consiga resolver o problema."

"Não diz coisa com coisa." observou Kaoru duramente. "Agora, com licença, temos de ir."

Puxou Misao por um braço e arrastou-a atrás de si, quase correndo, não dando tempo a Saitou de as deter novamente. Chegadas à entrada do liceu, Misao soltou-se e esfregou o pulso dorido, que Kaoru agarrara com demasiada força.

"O que achas que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo?" acabou por perguntar, olhando tristemente o pulso avermelhado.

"Quer virar-nos contra o Kenshin. Mas raios me partam se eu algum dia o vou abandonar." Algumas lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Kaoru, mal ela pronunciou estas palavras.

"Kaoru? Estás bem?"

"Sim." Caminhou apressadamente para o interior da escola, determinada a não deixar que a amiga se apercebesse da sua fraqueza momentânea.

Deixada sozinha, Misao suspirou. A campainha tocara, anunciando o início das aulas; o ar estava pesado e os pássaros haviam deixado de cantar. No meio do seu desânimo, a jovem rapariga soube instintivamente que Saitou não estivera a mentir. Havia algo no passado de Kenshin que elas não conheciam nem suspeitavam; podia ser que o pequeno e aparentemente inofensivo ruivo ocultasse um segredo demasiado terrível.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, eu sei que este capítulo não presta para nada. Até eu tenho essa sensação, quanto mais vocês... Prometo que o próximo sairá melhor! 


End file.
